Saiyan Style
by AnonMuss XXX
Summary: Featuring many kinky pairings. Het, Bi, Yaoi, Shota, Loli, and more. Can the saiyans possibly gain enough power to defeat an interdimensional villain who transcends the multiverse, using mostly sex? Find out this time, on Dragon Ball XXX
1. Bonding With the Briefs

_*slap slap slap slap slap*_

Bulma groaned as the sound of slick skin hitting skin continued. Her whole body ached—especially her hairless, freshly fucked and gaping pussy, which still throbbed and twitched. She couldn't decide whether she regretted baiting him into it, or if she was now thoroughly addicted.

Chi-Chi had tried to warn her the night before over drinks and girl-talk.

"Never let him transform in the bedroom," she had said as the topic turned to sex between saiyans and humans.

Bulma's breath caught and her cheeks flushed as she imagined it.

"Vegeta's never even tried that before. Sounds pretty interesting, now that you mention it."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. The night I got pregnant with Goten, Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan in the heat of the moment. You know how their muscles get bigger when they go Super Saiyan? That applies everywhere. If you get one of them horny while they're transformed, then you'd better be prepared to deal with the consequences."

Chi-Chi leaned closer as she lowered her voice even more. "I don't mean to brag, Bulma, but I'm a pretty strong woman and even I could barely take it. I walked funny for weeks."

They had continued sharing drinks for a while longer, but Bulma was distracted the whole time by fantasies of what it would be like to be fucked by Super Saiyan Vegeta. She simply couldn't resist trying it at least once.

Vegeta had skipped the party altogether in favor of training by himself in her latest and most intense gravity room yet. It was already near midnight, so she went to their bedroom hoping to find him already there. She was delighted to catch him just as he was coming out of the shower, _sans_ towel. Who needs towels when raising your power level can evaporate all excess moisture from your skin?

She was on her knees in front of him with his cock in her mouth before either of them said a word. She enthusiastically sucked him to full staff as she shed her own clothing, then she started climbing her way up his god-like body. Her arms wrapped around his titanium neck while her legs encircled his adamantium waist. She shuddered as his hands grabbed her ass and ground her wet, needy pussy against his thick, eight inch cock that stood at steely attention.

She reached down and guided it into herself, beginning to ride him as he just stood there, amused but silent and stationary. Vegeta was curious to see what the clever little human woman had planned for the pleasure of his royal rod tonight. She was always scheming something. Before long, she put her lips up to his ear and began begging for what she really wanted.

It didn't take much convincing. He had smirked as soon as she suggested it, as though he had been toying with the idea for a while.

"You asked for this, woman," he growled at her, prompting her arms and legs to tighten around him in anticipation.

Vegeta roared so loudly that she doubted the room's sound proofing could handle it. Then her own squeals joined his racket as his hair turned golden and his muscles became larger, including his already thick cock, which grew by another inch inside of her, forcing its way right into her womb.

His entire body gave off light, enough so that when she looked down she could clearly see Vegeta's massive, illuminated monkey dick fully lodged inside of her. His entire body vibrated and pulsed with power, including his cock, which stimulated her g-spot like nothing she had ever experienced before. She had the biggest orgasm of her life and squirted like a geyser before he even started moving.

Her memories of the experience grew hazy after that, which tends to happen when your Super Saiyan lover fucks you unconscious. Repeatedly.

* _slap slap slap slap_ *

As Bulma rose to full consciousness, the first thing that fully registered to her hungover, horny mind was that she was in a different position than the last one she had been in when Super Vegeta had fucked her unconscious. She was now on her toned belly, her pert ass up in the air, propped up by several pillows beneath her hips. She made sure not to move carelessly because she knew that Vegeta had left her like this to keep his precious cum from leaking out of her still gaping pussy. He got mad if she spilled any of his seed—and for good reasons, she supposed. They were trying to bring the entire saiyan species back from the brink of extinction, after all.

Vegeta fucked her at least once every day when he was around in an attempt to get her pregnant, but while saiyans produce more prostate fluid than humans (to the point that the amount of their pre-cum and cum is impressive and they have multiple orgasms) they actually produce significantly less sperm. It had been eight and a half years since Trunks was born, and they still hadn't conceived again in all of that time, despite their most persistent and enjoyable efforts.

* **SLAP** *

Bulma groaned again and pulled handfuls of luxurious bedding over her head, wanting nothing more than to drift back to sleep, soothed by more sexual fulfillment than she had ever known before. Unfortunately, it seemed to already be morning, or maybe even afternoon by now, and the room was so bright with sunlight, and so loud with that certain incessant sound. The unmistakable sound of a big wet dick being worked. She groggily wondered what Vegeta could possibly be doing. Was he really jacking off after fucking her all night long?

She had never once known him to masturbate, and the only time that she had ever brought it up with him, he had made it clear that he wasn't exactly a fan of the practice.

"True warriors don't waste their strength. Seed is for planting where it can grow," He had said, before he proceeded to demonstrate to her what he meant. Thoroughly.

Bulma opened her eyes and turned her head to see Super Vegeta at the side of their bed with his back to her. He was still gloriously naked, with his knees slightly bent and his perfect ass tensing as he humped back and forth with a wet, squishing sound into . . . what, his hands? Both of his arms were in front of himself, hidden from this angle-but the image of him standing there at the side of the bed, double-fisting his cock by himself because he thought she couldn't handle the extent of his desire made her feel bad.

"Baby, come back over here, I'll take care of that for you," she beckoned.

After another wet, slurping suction sound, and a distinct *pop*, she saw her eight-year-old son's face craning to look at her from where he knelt on his knees in front of his Father.

"Nooo, Mommy! I heard you playing with him all night. It's my turn to train with Daddy now!"

"Trunks?!" Bulma scrambled forward on the bed until she was able to see Trunks more fully. The boy was in Super Saiyan form, naked and on his knees before Super Vegeta, his own leaking little erection bobbing in the air, a string of saliva still connecting Vegeta's big, veiny cock to the little boy's mouth while he adorably pouted at her as though she was about to take away his favorite toy.

"I never gave you permission to stop," said Super Vegeta. He grabbed his own meaty cock and placed it back at Super Kid Trunks' mouth, who opened it eagerly. Bulma heard the wet sucking sounds resume again as Vegeta fed his cock back into their son's mouth and then down his throat inch by inch.

There was a little gurgle from Trunks' mouth, and then another *smack* as Super Vegeta's balls slapped against the horny little boy's face. With Daddy's big cock all the way down his throat, Trunks tried to hold it there and milk out Daddy's sweet cream with his deepthroat muscles while his tongue wiggled around the remainder of cock that wouldn't quite fit.

Vegeta had been skullfucking their son right next to her while she was sleeping? Stunned, she watched as Super Vegeta placed one hand back onto Trunks' head, and with the other he reached down and pinched their son's cute nose shut, cutting off his only remaining air supply.

"Vegeta, stop!"

"We've talked about this, woman. This is part of the Bonding, and an important part of his training. Do you think he'll be able to breath if he has to fight underwater, or in space? You think he'll survive that if he isn't trained properly?"

Bulma bit her lower lip. Her still-gaping pussy twitched with a cummy sloshing sound as she watched Trunks move his own head slightly back and forth on his Daddy's dick, trying to please him, his little tongue sticking out and wiggling to tickle Vegeta's hairless balls .

She and Vegeta had indeed already talked about this. The topic of the "Bonding" came up shortly before Trunks' eighth birthday. Vegeta had explained that in saiyan culture, when one of their people turned eight years old they would be paired with a stronger warrior who would mentor and train them.

As a warrior species with a high mortality rate, saiyan males sexually matured faster than most humans, usually going into their first major heat and being able to impregnate females by the time they were eight years old. Yet another peculiarity of saiyan biology is that if a stronger saiyan plants their seed into the body of a weaker one, then the seed will increase the weaker one's power level up to the maximum power level of the donor-with enough repetition. The degree to which the weaker saiyan's power level increases depends upon where the seed is planted-the stomach, the pussy, or up the ass.

Swallowing the seed of a more powerful warrior increases the receiving saiyan's power level the least-only about 1% more than the weaker one's original power, and she thought this might be partly due to the amazingly potent saiyan digestive system. This seemingly insignificant increase can become a staggering boost over time if enough loads are swallowed. Vaginal planting has twice the effect of oral planting, and anal planting transfers twice the amount of power as vaginal planting, increasing the power level of the receiver by at least 4% every time their ass is seeded by someone stronger than them, sometimes more than 4% depending upon the power of the donor.

Bulma had asked if this Bonding ritual decreased the power of the donor, but Vegeta just said, "When you light a new fire from another, is the first diminished?"

After many discussions, Bulma wound up fairly open-minded about Vegeta preserving his culture and Bonding with their son _Saiyan Style_ , not only for Trunks' healthy development, but for survival as well. Like it or not, Trunks was one of the strongest people in the Universe, which made him a target. Refusing to make him stronger when they had the opportunity to do so was almost the same as killing him themselves if he needed that power in the future and didn't have it simply because they denied it to him. As long as Trunks understood what was going on and consented to it, she had no qualms.

Still, she had never actually seen anything like this in person, and it made her feel exhilarated in a way that she had never felt before. Extremely seductive saiyan sex hormones pervaded the room, and her hand unconsciously made its way down to rub her clit as she watched her little boy deepthroat her husband.

One minute went by with Super Vegeta's cock all the way down Super Kid Trunks' throat, but Trunks still seemed unphased. His own little cock was as hard as ever and continued leaking pre-cum. Cheeky as usual, Trunks began to hum a little tune around the cock in his throat, as though swallowing his Daddy's big fat monkey dick was no challenge at all. It sure seemed to help that saiyans have absolutely no gag reflex, and as a half-saiyan cum-hungry boy neither did Trunks. Bulma could tell by the look on her husband's face that the sensations Trunks was causing him threatened to make Vegeta cum sooner than he intended to.

" _Tch_ , little brat. Don't. get. COCKY!"

* _slap slap slap slap slap!_ *

The sound that had originally stirred Bulma from her fuck coma began again as Vegeta resumed skullfucking their son, as he had been for who knows how long before she woke up.

"You have to keep the air in your lungs even when the vacuum of space is trying to rob you of it. Even when your rivals are trying to pummel it out of you," he said, still pinching the boy's nose shut. The shclicking sound became even more pronounced as he fucked his rambunctious son's humming face faster and faster.

* _slap slap slap_ _SLAP_ _SLAP_ **SLAP!** *

Super Kid Trunks ceased his humming in the face of the onslaught, so Super Vegeta slammed his dong down the boy's throat just once more and then he held it there as he had before. One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. Four.

Bulma began to grow worried again as she watched. But she saw that Super Kid Trunks not only didn't seem phased, but he had one hand jerking his own leaking little cock while the other was cupped beneath his hairless little balls, catching the pre-cum that fell there from his weeping tip. Every few seconds, he would stop jacking himself and dip his fingers into the pool of pre-cum in his other hand, then he would reach back and finger his little monkey butt with them, getting ready for his favorite part of training with Daddy.

After exactly five minutes of this, Vegeta slowly withdrew his dick from his son's throat inch by inch until just the head remained. Listening to the sloppy suction sounds and watching the shape of her little boy's throat change as her husband's cock left it caused Bulma to shiver. When only the head remained in his mouth, the little boy immediately began to flick his tongue around it, especially focusing on assaulting the sensitive underside of his Daddy's delicious dick.

"Good boy," Vegeta said, massaging his son's head and letting go of his nose with his other hand. "Prepare to receive my gift."

* ** _SLAP_** *

Super Vegeta's balls hit Super Kid Trunks' chin louder than ever before and then Vegeta grunted like an animal as he unloaded his seed down his little monkey boy's thirsty throat. Bulma watched the small throat work up and down as it swallowed, trying not to spill a single drop. It sounded like her son was trying to chug a jug full of milk. She supposed that he kind of was. She knew very well from personal experience how hard it was to avoid spilling when a saiyan came in your mouth, and she found herself impressed with her son's oral skills. He was not only a martial genius, but a sexual one as well.

Like Father, like Son.

* _ **GULP**_ _**GULP**_ _**GULP**_ _**GULP**_ _**GULP**_ . . . _**GULP**_ , _**gulp**_. . . _gulp_ . . . gulp*

Super Vegeta slowly pulled his still hard dick out of Trunks' little throat and then fully out of his mouth with another distinct *pop*. He patted his son's head as the boy grinned cheekily up at him, proud of his performance.

"Combat Stance!" Vegeta barked.

Without hesitation, Trunks flew back to his feet and took up a fighting stance. Bulma watched as Super Vegeta took his own stance. It was laughable to see such a little boy squaring off against such a powerful man, but this was also saiyan tradition. There was no way Trunks had any chance of defeating his Father, but this was part of the training, and perhaps also the most erotic form of saiyan foreplay. They would wrestle eachother now and whoever got pinned got fucked.

Trunks put up a good effort, using his short stature and flexibility to his advantage to evade and slip out of many holds, but everyone in the room knew that there was only one way this would end. Before she knew it, Bulma was looking on as Super Vegeta pinned Super Kid Trunks, folding his small body almost in half on the floor as they both breathed heavily from the arousal and exertion. Her son's hairless little legs dangled on either side of Vegeta's head and rested atop his broad shoulders, with both of his hands pinned above his head by Vegeta's.

Super Vegeta's big, throbbing dick rubbed along Super Kid Trunks' exposed, pink boyhole and Bulma gasped when she saw her son's entrance for the first time since the whole Bonding process had begun six months ago. This wasn't the little boyhole she remembered from changing his diapers and bathing him. Her son's half-saiyan monkey butt had practically been transformed into a bonobo boypussy. It winked at her as Vegeta's cock repeatedly rubbed against it, not quite going in. She watched as the little boy wiggled his ass and struggled as much as he could from beneath his Father, trying to get it to actually go in, but to no avail.

Finally, Vegeta stopped toying with him, and without any assistance from his hands, he aimed his dripping cock right at his son's beautiful boycunt and sank right in.

"You're mine," Vegeta growled.

"Yes, Daddy!" Trunks moaned and grunted as his father fully sheathed himself inside of the hot, wet, and tantalizingly tight furnace that was his son's fuckhole.

All Bulma could see was Super Vegeta's perfect, muscled frame with two little feet on either side of his head. Ten little toes curled as Father fully became one with Son. Then the little legs started bouncing around as Vegeta's ass flexed, beginning to plunge into and out of their son's ass, pummeling the internal clitoris that was his prostate. Bulma couldn't contain her arousal as she watched those little toes curl, those little legs bounce, that huge, veiny cock fucking into and out of her own little boy's ass while she watched and listened to him moan and beg for his Daddy to hit that spot again- _yeah, do me more! Do me even faster, Daddy!_

Bulma came.

Vegeta picked the boy up and rotated him so that he was facing the other way, his big cock remaining buried inside of him. Vegeta now stood facing Bulma, as did Trunks, whose splayed legs were held by his Father while the boy leaned back against his Daddy's buff chest and he grinned incorrigibly at her. This put their coupling on full display for her as Vegeta walked them over to the side of the bed. Trunks' grin slid into an O-face and he moaned lustily with each step that jarred the big Daddy dick inside of his little monkey butt, causing it to vibrate even more against the boy's internal cum button.

Vegeta brought them right up to the edge of the bed where she had crawled and said one word.

"Suck."

This was her part of the Bonding ritual. Saiyan Mothers were also expected to do their part once their children went into heat for the first time at age eight, guiding them in their sexual development. She may not be saiyan, but—according to Vegeta—she could still fulfill most of the same requirements. Saiyan donors typically didn't perform oral on their receivers, and they certainly didn't bottom for them. That was instincually against the natural order of things to saiyan males.

Saiyan mothers, on the other hand, started sucking the penises of their sons every day as soon as they turned eight years old. Sucking their sons strengthened the maternal Bond, ensuring many aspects of healthy physical, emotional, and mental development, and it especially helped their sons to reach their full penile potential. It was well known among saiyans that developing boys who didn't get their dicks sucked at least once a day had significantly smaller (and often deformed) penises in adulthood as opposed to those who were taken care of as they should have been, and the neglected ones never ended up as strong or as alpha as the Bonded and properly sucked boys were.

Bulma had actually been happy to do her part. Trunks was such a beautiful boy, and he was always eager to have his little dick sucked-especially with her expert skills. She had been going down on him daily ever since the day he had turned eight years old (Happy Birthday!), but never while Vegeta was in the same room. Doing it not only while he was there, but while he was fucking their son, well . . . it was so kinky that Bulma forgot to try to keep the seed inside of her womb as she crawled over to take her son's four inch dick into her mouth, leaving a trail of Vegeta's cum on the bed in her wake.

Trunks giggled, like he did every time she started doing this for him, his chibi penis just too sensitive to keep himself from bursting into tinkling laughter, interrupted this time only by moans of ecstasy due to Big Daddy doing his butt while Hot Mommy sucked his thing at the same time.

Bulma's nostrils flared as her nose filled with the scents of her own little boy's dick and filled fuckhole, along with the unmistakable scent of her husband and his cock, which she saw, heard, and felt moving into and out of their son's ass, from its tip to the solid pelvic bone that slapped against the cherubic globes of Trunks' rump.

It didn't smell like you might think. Fun fact: saiyans that reach the level of Super Saiyan and above have such fast and efficient metabolisms that they no longer defecate. Trunks hadn't needed to take a shit since the first time he ever become a Super Saiyan. No matter how much he ate, his little boy asshole's only purpose now really was simply to serve as a fuckhole, like the asses of all Super Saiyans and above.

Besides hearing the skin against skin, Bulma felt it each time Vegeta bottomed out inside of their son. The boy's dick would swell to its full current potential size and jerk in her mouth every time his Daddy was all the way inside while she sucked him.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Do it even more, Daddy. Put more power in my butt! I can take it!"

Super Vegeta laughed proudly, then he drove his thick nine inches into Super Kid Trunks yet again, only this time as soon as he bottomed out, he went Super Saiyan 2 and his dick grew even thicker and another quarter of an inch longer inside of the boy while he deposited a small warm-up load of cum up his tight little ass.

"Oh, Daddy! Ohh, Daddy! _Ohhh, DADDY, **YESSS**_!" Trunks squirmed and squealed, shining even brighter and issuing a little boy roar as his golden hair grew even spikier. Then he began to shoot more cum into Bulma's mouth than he ever had before while Vegeta held Super Saiyan 2 Kid Trunks steady on his super Daddy cock. She could only imagine the power that Trunks felt flowing inside of him right now.

* ** _GULP_** **_GULP_** **_GULP_** _**gulp**_. . . _**GULP**_ , _gulp_ . . . gulp*

Bulma almost spilled some of her son's copious and delicious saiyan cum, but managed to get it all down without spilling a drop, and-as usual when drinking Trunks' hybrid cum-her body began to feel a peculiar tingle. She felt revitalized from her fuckfest with Vegeta last night and stronger than she had ever felt before. Similar sensations occured every time she swallowed her half-saiyan son's seed, but never with Vegeta. She wondered if her hybrid son's biology was bridging the gap between species and causing the Bonding ritual to strengthen her own body to some extent as well.

Her initial reaction to the thought was that it was ridiculous. But then, she didn't know how else she could have taken the extreme fucking that Vegeta had given her last night without even a single bruise this morning if _something_ wasn't making her body significantly stronger.

"Flight training!" Vegeta suddenly barked.

Trunks immediately snapped out of his ahegao from being fucked silly by Vegeta's big dick and from being pushed over the edge to reach Super Saiyan 2 for the very first time, and Bulma felt the boy brace himself. Not knowing what was going on, but knowing that shooting one load wouldn't be enough to satisfy Trunks, she kept on sucking his still hard little dick, which had grown another quarter of an inch when he went Super Saiyan 2.

Vegeta stopped supporting Trunks with either of his hands until the only point of contact between them was Vegeta's cock sheathed inside of his young son's tight, eager ass. Trunks had to try to keep himself in place as much as possible using only flying techniques while Daddy did him hard from behind, Saiyan Style.

* _SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP_ *

Bulma could hear the loud impact every time Super Vegeta fucked his way into Kid Trunks' super eight year old boypussy, but she still barely felt the impact while sucking, even though this was without doubt a harder fuck than Vegeta had ever been able to give her own frail human body. For some reason, she was aroused by the knowledge that her little boy loved getting fucked by his Daddy, and she was proud that her son could satisfy her husband so well-perhaps even better than she had ever been able to thus far, from the looks of it. But it also made her want to compete.

Trunks grunted like a little monkey and started filling her mouth with cum again as his Daddy fucked him silly, prompting her to swallow as fast as she could. That tingly, exquisite sensation of feeling renewed and becoming more powerful washed over her again as she continued swallowing. The tingling sensation bloomed into a full-body orgasm that made her feel more powerful than she had ever felt before, and she became certain this time that Bonding with a hybrid saiyan was indeed effecting her to some extent. In that moment of empowerment and certainty, she vowed to get as much hybrid saiyan cum as she could so that her body could get strong enough for Vegeta to fuck her Saiyan Style, too.

Super Saiyan 2 Kid Trunks' super little fuckhole clenched, gripped, milked, and spasmd around Super Vegeta's cock so powerfully while he slammed into it that it triggered the beggining of his royal Father's orgasm. Suddenly, Vegeta's hands returned to his son's hips and began moving the small body up and down on his cock faster and harder than ever before. Vegeta grunted and began using Trunks like a living masturbation toy, to the point that Bulma could no longer keep her mouth on Trunks' dick and could only sit back and watch the saiyan mating taking place before her while she touched herself and Trunks moaned, grunted, and mewled like a horny sex kitten as he was bounced up and down on his Daddy's dick.

* _Smack Smack Smack_ _ **SMACK SMACK**_ *

Trunks' little boy cock slapped against his stomach and all over the place with the speed and force of his Father's thrusts.

"I. LOVE. YOU. DAAA. DEEEEE!" he yelled as he felt Vegeta begin to fill him to the brim with his tasty stuff. The feeling of being filled with Daddy's cream caused his own little cock to start shooting again while his little body was wracked with the bliss that only boys and girls filled by their Daddies know.

Vegeta didn't reply, just paused for a moment to tenderly kiss his son's spikey head, before he kept fucking up into him so fast and hard that Bulma's eyes could barely track the movements, but her ears couldn't possibly miss the reports.

* ** _WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK_**!*

Trunks' face melted into an ahegao again as his Daddy literally fucked him silly right in front of his Mommy. Drool ran unnoticed out of the side of his mouth, and his little tongue stuck out as though he was trying to make room inside for even more of Daddy's dick.

* ** _SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM_** . . . **SMMAAASH**!*

Bulma watched open-mouthed as Vegeta shoved their son down onto his cock one last time and then held him there while he roared aloud with all of his might and dominance and deposited his main load into his son's royal boypussy. Bulma actually heard the cum spurting into their son's hungry fuckhole and sloshing around inside of him. The feeling of it caused Trunks to fire his own main load in a torrent of sweet boy cream that went everywhere.

When the cum started leaking out from around Vegeta's embedded dick, she was there before she even thought about it, licking it up as it spilled out of her son's freshly fucked ass until her husband fired his last shot.

Vegeta moved Trunks and himself over to the bed and laid them both down in the same position, with Trunks still impaled on his cock. Without a word, they both settled into a sex-induced nap, dropping out of Super Saiyan form.

Bulma moved so that she was between their legs and continued lapping at the stream of addictive cum that leaked out of her son's fuckhole from around Vegeta's still-embedded dick. Once the flow of scrumptious saiyan cum subsided, she alternated between licking the exposed parts of Vegeta's dick and rimming her son's sweet tasting half-saiyan boypussy.

Even though they were both asleep, she noticed that every once in a while little Trunks would rotate his hips to make Vegeta's big dick rub against his prostate even more, which would cause Vegeta to fuck up into the boy a few times before drifting back into a deeper sleep. Even as spent as Vegeta was from spending all night fucking his wife and then all morning fucking his son in front of her, she was somewhat surprised to see him still spurt yet another load into Trunks as they did their sleepy little Bonding nap dance. She dutifully finished licking up the last barrage from Vegeta's _true_ galick gun, and then she, too, succumbed to her own exhaustion and drifted back to sleep.

Her last waking sight was of her boy's delicious fuckhole, which still greedily swallowed his Daddy's dick. After today, she would never be able to think of her son's little monkey butt as anything other than the insatiable bonobo fuckhole that it had become.

* * *

~Chapter 2 of 13 Cumming Soon. I'll try to post a new one every Friday.

* * *

The only donations I accept for this is fan art. Who wouldn't want to see someone like Nearphotison or Sahara Wataru illustrate this? *swoons*. If you really want to throw money around, commission someone like them to do your favorite scene/s from this, or maybe even a full doujinshi.

One day I'd like to post this story with the fanart for each chapter attached, and my stretch dream is to have a doujinshi anthology of all chapters done by one or more artists.

. . . . . . .

You have my permission to translate this story into other languages and post it as long as you give me credit as the author and include a link to my profile.

?no=1296983062&view=story

Thanks for reading, and happy fapping!

~Anon


	2. Hot, Hot Heat

Trunks woke up with Daddy still inside of him. They had changed positions at some point during their nap so that Trunks now awoke on his side, spooned with one of Daddy's arms around him. His little eyes squinted against the bright sunlight in the room as he looked around, unsurprisingly finding that Mommy was gone. It was a weekday, and she was always working on one brainy project or another when she wasn't busy being the best Mommy in the whole wide world.

Trunks released a little boy moan as he stretched and yawned, the movement causing Daddy's dick to flex inside of him, massaging his cum button and making him want more. Unfortunately, he also really had to pee, and his butt was already kinda sore from the Saiyan Style pounding Daddy had given him earlier.

He loved the feeling of that slight soreness, because it just meant that his butt was gonna get even stronger, and that meant Daddy would be able to fill it with even more power next time, which was Trunks' favorite feeling in the whole wide world.

Reluctantly, Trunks tried to slowly and stealthily slide himself off of Daddy's big fat dick so he could go pee, removing his favorite sword from its proper sheath inch by glistening inch. Unfortunately, once only the huge head remained, Daddy's arm tightened around Trunks and Daddy's dick slammed right back home.

" _Ugh_ ," Trunks quietly grunted, his own little ochinchin inflating again, which seemed to help him resist the urge to pee a little. Still asleep, Daddy rotated his hips into the warm, wet tightness that surrounded his dick, and Trunks rotated his cheeky monkey butt in return without even thinking about it. The boy briefly considered just letting loose his pee right there, but Daddy would get mad if Trunks got pee on him. Daddy says that marking someone or something with pee is an act of dominance, so doing that would be a challenge to Daddy's Dominance, which Trunks didn't want.

Changing tactics from stealth to skill, Trunks began to massage Daddy's big dick inside of him with his little boy butt muscles as best as he could. Daddy growled in his sleep as Trunks' butt gripped and pulsed and even seemed to vibrate around the big dick over and over again, his little ass gyrating against Daddy so that every part of his cock was stimulated. Trunks grinned widely as he heard his Father start grunting and the cock inside of him swelled before he was rewarded with a fresh batch of Daddy's delicious cream pie.

Trunks took a long moment to simply revel in the exquisite feelings that flooded through him. His body felt renewed from the energy that he received from Daddy's milk, which made him feel incredibly high and mighty.

Once he recovered from the utterly intoxicating feeling of being fucked and filled by Daddy, Trunks again tried to ease himself off and get to the bathroom to pee without waking Daddy up. He was distracted in his careful attempt to do so by the nice aftercum spasms that kept dancing around in his butt from Daddy's still twitching monkeyman cock.

Trunks began a little dance of his own as he felt Daddy's dick deflate to half-mast inside his butt. Everyone knows the "gotta pee" dance. The deflation of Daddy's dong lessened his need to pee somewhat, but he still knew that he'd probably wet the bed if he started napping again in this state. On top of Daddy probably getting mad, Trunks was a big boy now who didn't wet the bed anymore, so there was no way he'd let that happen-especially not in front of Daddy.

The cock was almost fully out of him again when Daddy groggily shifted to wrap Trunks in both of his arms and hold him tight.

Trunks sighed, half in frustration, and half in pleasure. There was no way he could escape on his own now without waking Daddy.

Oh well, he had tried his best...

"Daddy? Daddy, wake up, I gotta pee!"

Vegeta growled. Then he grumbled. Then he growled some more, but his son wouldn't stop pestering him. Trunks had to insist several more times before Vegeta was fully awake.  
Vegeta let out a loud yawn that made lions seem kittens, feeling fresh seed squishing around his cock, which was apparently still inside of his son's tight young ass. The cheeky little brat must have coaxed another load out of him while he slept.

Vegeta moved both of them into pushup exercise position, with Trunks still impaled on his cock beneath him, and he began his routine of pushups that he performed every time he woke up.  
Trunks groaned as he felt the cock fully thicken and lengthen inside of him again as his Daddy went up and down, up and down, up and down.

"Daddy, * _ugh_ *, I really, * _ugh_ * gotta pee. I don't think * ** _ugh_** * I can hold it!"

"You need to be able to hold your bladder through much more than this. You think the enemy will care if you have to go? I won't have my son pissing himself in battle. Try to hold it until I'm done."

" _Ugh. Ugh. Ugh_. Yes Sir. _Ugh. **UGH.** _**UGH** **!** "

Vegeta picked up the speed of his repetitions. By the time he had gone through his routine of single finger pushups on the fingers of each hand, his son was panting beneath him as though he were the one doing all of the pushups instead, and he saw a thin sheen of sweat glistening on the boy's skin and beginning to dampen his silky soft lavender hair.

Vegeta was proud of his son's discipline, so he had mercy on him and ended his waking exercise routine early. He slowly, gently, lovingly began to long-dick his son with his rock-hard cock, tenderly massaging all of the most sensitive and pleasurable places inside of him as a reward for his obedience.

The sounds emanating from Trunks changed from the loud grunts of a half monkey boy being soundly fucked by his big-dicked Daddy, to the moans, whimpers, and squeals of what sounded more like a little girl having her horny little pussy worked in a new way that she'd never forget and would always crave.

Vegeta planted his fists back down on either side on Trunks' head, and then he licked the ridge of his son's left ear and nipped at his neck as he slowly, deliberately fully bottomed out inside of the tight half-saiyan fuckhole that clutched at him more strongly than ever.

The boypussy had a death-grip on him as his son's sphincters contended with big fat Daddy dick and a full bladder of urine at the same time, struggling to keep both inside of himself. His son's butthole actually felt like a hot, wet, tight swallowing throat as it continued to contract in pulses around him, milking his cock in a tantalizing way that Vegeta had never experienced before.

Trunks heard a primal growl, and then felt his Daddy's teeth sink lightly into the skin of his neck on either side of his spine, which sent intense shivers all up and down it as he felt his butt filled to the absolute brim with Daddy's cum-to the point that it started gushing out around the engorged cock and his tightly sealed hole.

Satisfied, Vegeta reached over to the bedside table and drew Trunks' anal jewel from the drawer. He deftly withdrew his royal rod from his son's fuckhole with an audible *pop*, immediately replacing it with the buttplug. The plug kept the Bonding cum inside of his son and helped enable his young sphincter to accept cock at any time. The only visible part of the plug was the flawless amethyst jewel that very closely matched the color of his son's perfect hair.

"Go on," Vegeta commanded, slapping his little boy's firm ass to send him on his way.

Trunks didn't move, not wanting to reveal his shame. He had loved the way Daddy did his booty, but at some point he couldn't help releasing two little squirts of pee onto the sheets. Being completely hard had made it easier to keep from peeing, but it hadn't been quite enough.

Impatient, and finding that he needed to urinate as well, Vegeta lifted his son and slung him over his shoulder, intending to start making his way to the bathroom. Picking Trunks up reveled two small urine stains and one respectably large cumstain from such a little boy-all seeping into the silk sheets and lavish mattress below.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I really tried, I just couldn't help it," Trunks whined, hiding his face in his hands.

"Don't worry about that. You did well," Vegeta said, moving his son to ride atop his shoulders, causing the boy forget his shame and feel like royalty instead.

Vegeta let the boy pee in the toilet as he got the shower ready for them. He glanced over and was unsurprised to see his son with his knees purposefully bent so that the cheeks of his ass parted slightly, making the polished amethyst jewel embedded in his fuckhole visible to twinkle temptingly at Vegeta.

The expensive jeweled plug had been one of Bulma's presents to Trunks after she had discovered that it was a traditional saiyan gift from mother to son for their very special eighth birthday, and the accessory had since become one of his favorite things. At home, Trunks would often go about nude while trying to tempt his Father into Bonding with him, using sexy poses and dances that made the jewel catch the light in an attempt to lure Vegeta, making him want to pull it out and plug the boy with something they both liked there much better. This happened even more often when Trunks was in heat, which had already happened twice in the six months since he had turned eight.

Saiyan heats were unpredictable, it was only certain that they would occur at least once a year, but most went into heat several times per year. Saiyan heat could also last anywhere from a few days, to a few months, and no one knew what triggered them or what determined their duration, only that being sexually satisfied enough seemed to end them sooner.  
During heat, the power level of saiyans increases to well above their normal maximum and they become more aggressive than at any other time. They try to dominate all those around them, and brutally fuck strong opponents if sexually attracted to them. At this time, they're driven to breed with the strongest, but if a saiyan is dominated while in heat, then their desire to be seeded and filled with more power overcomes their need to seed others-one reason why good saiyan Fathers Bond with their sons during their first heat, saving their sons and their potential victims from a violent sexual rampage, being safely and pleasurably seeded by their Fathers at home instead.

Vegeta stepped into the warm shower and his son joined him. As soon as Trunks was fully in and the glass door slid shut, Vegeta grabbed a fistful of his son's hair and began pissing all over him, marking his territory as his saiyan instincts drove him to while Trunks giggled the whole time. As soon as the stream stopped spraying his face, the boy leaned in and began sucking his Daddy, hungry for his afternoon meal of sweet saiyan Daddy cream.

Trunks had tried so many wonderful foods and drinks thanks to Mommy's money and her attempts to satisfy Lord Beerus and Whis' culinary curiosity and almost endless appetites, but nothing in the whole wide world so far even came close to his Daddy's delicious cream. It was the perfect amount of sweet, slightly salty, and utterly addictive. It made him feel so good and strong every time he drank it, and it satisfied his hunger in a way that food ever had—to the point that after swallowing his Father's super nutritious saiyan spooge, he didn't even need normal food. He would have it for every meal if Daddy would let him, but Daddy spent so much time training these days that he rarely spent a full day home, especially since he started training with Whis and Lord Beerus.

Daddy hunched over him and began lovingly washing Trunks' body as Trunks greedily sucked him. The boy hoped he would be able to get enough loads out of Daddy during their shower together to satisfy both of them, but even at eight years old, Trunks was more of a realist.

Though his mouth, throat and tummy were left wanting more by the end, his bejeweled ass was even more envious of them as it anally absorbed his Father's previous loads of cum to the very last drop, but was left alone for the time being—still craving much more.

* * *

Topless and straining, Vegeta wondered how many hundreds or thousands of times the Earth's gravity were now pressing in all around him as he stood in the center of Bulma's new and improved Gravity Room. He didn't know, but he was fairly sure that if anything was able to knock him out of Super Saiyan Blue form, then his normal body would probably be crushed to death in an instant. Maybe even all of his Super Saiyan forms would be, too.

Vegeta gritted his teeth. It felt like he was standing in the center of a sun, or maybe even the locus of a supermassive black hole.

He could not move. He could not speak. He could only try to keep his body from being squashed from every direction at once. This was far beyond what he had expected when he had asked the woman to upgrade the Gravity Room so he could train there to improve his Super Saiyan Blue form. He was beginning to regret cranking the intensity up to max level in order to see what it was now capable of.

Bulma had designed multiple ways for users to shut down the Gravity Room if needed, but right now there was no way he could move or articulate enough to activate any of them, even as a Super Saiyan God.

If the room detected that he fell unconscious, then it was supposed to shut off automatically, but he had trained himself so much against losing consciousness while under stress—and his Super Saiyan Blue form was so resilient—that he thought he might actually die before he passed out. As he continued to resist the crushing force with every fiber of his being, the thought struck him that with such intense gravity, it was possible that if he did allow himself to die this way then the gravity might crush his body and his enormous energy down to a singularity so powerful that it could destroy all of earth, and maybe the rest of the solar system as well.

* _tap tap tap_ *

Vegeta's eyes bulged even more than they already were as he looked to the viewport to see little Goten on the other side, tapping the barrier and waving to get his attention.  
Of course this would be the last thing he saw, a miniature carbon-copy of Kakarot. Kakarot, his eternal Rival, who always ruined everything.

Like Father, like Son.

This boy would get to see his Father's Rival crushed before him and would then report Vegeta's humiliating death back to Kakarot.

That . . . simply could not be allowed.

Vegeta roared, doubling his power level. He filled his vessel with so much power that it overflowed, manifesting in the spacetime around him in multiple dazzling ways. He howled with unbridled saiyan rage at his own weaknesses, and his muscles bulged as his power level tripled, allowing his body to begin slowly, agonizingly moving in the direction of the closest killswitch.

Suddenly, Vegeta fell to his knees, hyperventilating and immediately reverting to his normal form. The door to the gravity room opened and mini Kakarot peeked around the corner of the doorframe.

"I tried getting your attention forever, then you were going so slow, so I hit the big "off" button next to the door, is that okay?"

Vegeta groaned in pain as Goten stepped fully into the room with a big grin.

"Trunks only played with me a little today, and now he's napping. Said he didn't get much sleep 'cause you and Mrs. Bulma were real loud last night."

Vegeta tried to regain his breath, but multiplying his power with primal saiyan rage like that was even harder on his body than the Kaioken technique was on Kakarot, and he found that he could not voluntarily move a single inch right now. He was also dumbfounded to realize that Kakarot's son was not only completely naked, but the little boy was apparently also leaking a trail of cum from his ass that led back in the direction that he had come from.

Vegeta knew that Trunks had been fucking Kakarot's youngest son since shortly after his eighth birthday, sharing the knowledge and power with Goten that Trunks received from Vegeta's training.

Trunks seemed to tell his Father everything that went through his little head—which, _of course_ , wasn't exactly true—but, according to Trunks, Goku had never even Bonded with Goten, only ever having Bonded with Gohan (after almost every other Z Fighter had, many times). The power boost of being so well seeded by all of the Z Fighters when he was younger was what had given Gohan the power to defeat Cell, especially all that he had received from Goku once the idiot realized that Gohan wanted to play the same game that his namesake had taught little Goku all those years ago and that pervy old Master Roshi loved to play with boys and girls of all ages. Goku had received his first large power boosts thanks to the loving attention of his adopted human pederast Father Gohan and then Master Roshi.

But, apparently, Goku was too stupid to realize that Goten was ready for Bonding now, too. Just like he had been too stupid to realize that Gohan was ready until one day they took a barrel bath together and Goku saw young Gohan's well-fucked, gaping asshole with gobs of Z Fighter cum leaking out of it.

Those days, Vegeta—knowing that Goku was ignorant of Saiyan customs—had taken it upon himself to be the first to teach little Gohan Saiyan Style Bonding when he had turned eight years old. He had even fucked the boy before his mentor, Piccolo had, and had seeded that boy's hungry holes more than anyone other than Goku himself

Saiyans benefit from the cum of anyone stronger than themselves, but they crave the cum of other strong saiyans more than that of any other species, and Gohan had quickly grown addicted to both Vegeta and Goku's cum, spending most of his time tempting them into fucking him when he wasn't studying biology, even though he should have been training his hybrid body, which had the potential to become more powerful than either pureblood saiyans or humans.

If only Gohan's bitch mother Chi-Chi would stop emasculating every male in her family and limiting their martial potential. Someone really needed to put that woman in her place, for the safety of the entire Universe. They couldn't risk Gohan or anyone else in that family getting weaker just because that bitch wanted them to conform to her delusional human fantasy of who they should be, all at the cost of their martial potential and the Universe's very survival.

As the rightful King of Earth (which he always thought of as "New Vegeta") he took it upon himself to either get Kakarot to put his woman in her place and stop letting her ruin her half-saiyan sons, or else he would do it himself for the good of all.

"I wanted Trunks to play with my butt more, but he fell asleep after a while, so I was wondering if I could train with you, instead."

Vegeta absolutely hated thinking of anything as cute or adorable, but with little Goten standing there in that posture, head tilted to the side, small index finger placed on his chin as he stared quizzically at Vegeta's prone form, Trunks' cum leaking own of his little fuckhole . . . he was undeniably both.

The little boy hadn't even been plugged after he'd been seeded. No wonder Trunks was always complaining that Goten was so much weaker than him when they trained, causing Trunks to have to hold back. Trunks was certain this was because Goku had never Bonded with Goten, and that Gohan rarely did anymore since getting married, so the only Bonding Goten usually ever got was from Trunks. This situation caused Goten to never be able to surpass Trunks, no matter how much he trained, because Trunks still martially trained as well and had extra special help from his Daddy on top of that.

Vegeta agreed that this was one reason Goten's power level was weaker than his son's, surely, but Trunks really needed to learn to plug his rivals after he fucked them if he wanted them to gain maximum effect from Saiyan Style Bonding.

Waste not, want not.

Vegeta knew that Trunks needed a worthy rival to compete with to become stronger, and Trunks understood this too. The boy had whined to him about this on more than one occasion, making it clear that Trunks wanted Vegeta to Bond with his best friend and increase his power level as well.

Goten walked over to Vegeta's body and innocently squatted his naked, cummy ass directly over Vegeta's head, inspecting the massive bulge that was currently growing in the man's pants due to the boy's perfect, nude form and the overflowing half-saiyan sex hormones that exuded from him and his freshly fucked ass.

Vegeta could see directly inside of that slightly gaping hole. Trunks must have gone Super Saiyan 2 and pounded Goten as hard as he possibly could to cause his friend's hole to gape like this for so long. Trunks' penis was still less than 5 inches even in SS2, after all.

The boy's anal gape wasn't very large, but it was enough to reveal his inviting insides and cause Vegeta to wonder what those pink inner walls would feel like wrapped around his cock.  
"Wow, Mr. Vegeta, your thingy looks almost as big as Daddy's in the bath! Can I see what it look like outside of your pants?"

Vegeta couldn't say a word, and still couldn't move as the little boy tugged the lower part of his training uniform off, causing the man's eight inch, throbbing erection to slap against his adamantium abs. He was already leaking a pool of pre-cum, as though his dick was trying to lubricate its way into an asshole before it was even aimed at one.

What else did you think pre-cum was for? Pussies make their own lubrication. And why else did you think the g-spot of all males is located inside of their asses and best stimulated by a penis? Anal sex is part of the design, baby. All good saiyan parents teach their kids these facts.

Goten reached out and stroked Mr. Vegeta's big fat ochinchin, amazed by the amount of clear nectar that flowed from the tip. Vegeta's full adult saiyan pheromones began pervading the room from his leaking cock, drawing little Goten in like nothing else ever had. Without even realizing it, he found his nose right over the tip of Mr. Vegeta's big thingy, inhaling that iintoxicating scent that made him feel so good all over. Without even thinking about it, the boy's tongue flicked out of his mouth and he started licking at the clear stuff flowing out of the tip.

"Oh, wow, Mister Vegeta, you taste even better than Gohan!"

Vegeta's panting only increased as the wonderful licking sensations transformed into an enveloping heat and a slurping suction as Goten's mouth latched onto the end of his engorged cock and began greedily trying to suck more of his new favorite treat directly from the source. Every once in a while, he could hear the boy loudly swallow the sweet pre-cum that had pooled in his mouth.

* _gulp_ *

Vegeta blinked up at the ceiling as he continued panting. He had almost died just now, crushed to death by his wife's newest contraption, and now his Rival's youngest son was sucking his cock like his little life depended on it. Vegeta felt a familiar rush of adrenaline and dominance welling up in him as he lay there.

He tried to think clearly, but for some reason—now of all times—he felt the familiar saiyan heat start to rise within him.

There had been rumors among his people that very near death experiences mingled with sex could trigger a saiyan to go into a different kind of heat, causing their power level and libido to increase more than at any other time. This biological trait was said to allow a saiyan the greatest chance to survive and/or to pass on their genes in the face of death. They called it the Death Heat, and it reportedly only faded when the saiyan was able to cum enough in that state.

Vegeta had only ever experienced normal heat before, and he had never really believed those silly rumors.

Until today.

Vegeta's power level skyrocketed until he was able to start moving his body again as he lay there, getting sucked off by Goten, and at that point he lost the ability to think clearly at all. The only thing on his mind now was the complete domination of everyone in his environment by any means necessary.

His mind became so clouded that he had to realize all over again that his superior cock was being sucked by another saiyan.

This one was already submitting to him, so he felt no need to fight it, but he _would_ still fully dominate it.

The little thing was tentatively licking and sucking at his royal rod's tip like some sort of dessert. The King of all Saiyans would have to teach this little one how to properly handle the cock of its King.

Vegeta's hand shot out at a fraction of the speed of light, taking a fistful of the little one's hair and shoving his dick all the way down its throat. The King held his cock deeply lodged there as he rose to his feet to loom over his current conquest.

To its credit, the little saiyan didn't struggle, it just started swallowing like it thought the King was going to cum already. Whoever taught this boy to use his mouth apparently didn't have the stamina of a true King.

The King roared his dominance as he began to throatfuck the little boy. He was careful not to break his new toy, but he still made damn sure to derive maximum pleasure from the experience.

Only after ten minutes of throatfucking the submissive saiyan did the King give it the seed that it was so obviously greedy for, and the little boy issued a hum of satisfaction as it gulped it all down without spilling a single drop.

The King pulled his cock from the boy's mouth with a * ** _pop_** * that traveled far beyond the room they occupied. Then he immediately pushed the little saiyan down onto its hands and knees, spreading its cheeks to see that its hole was already sufficiently prepared.

The King placed his battering ram right up to the boy's backdoor and broke through even more easily than he thought he would. His cock looked more enormous than it actually was as it slid into the tiny ass of the boy below.

"Ohhh, _uhhhhh_!" Goten grunted as his butt was filled with such a large thingy. Gohan was the largest he had ever taken up his butt before, and his brother didn't feel nearly as thick as Mr. Vegeta did.

That big, fat thing rubbed up against something inside of him that Gohan called his boy button, and Mr. Vegeta pressed it like no one ever had before, causing Goten's own little thing to squirt a small, watery load of cum onto the floor of the Gravity Room.

Every time Goten was sure the huge thing was as far inside of him as it could possibly get, yet another inch slowly slid in, rubbing his prostate the whole way and causing him to squirt a little more onto the floor.

By the time the King was fully flush, pelvis firmly pressed against the cherubic orbs of the little boy's ass, the boy's face had gone blank with a silly expression, a line of drool running out of his mouth unnoticed as he was overcome by the first true ahegao of his young life.

That was well, the King mused. Subjects should take pleasure in serving their Lord, and feel honored by the opportunity. All would either submit to his superior cock, or they would die.

He left his cock fully inside of the boy as he considered what method he would use to irreversibly turn the little boy's asshole into a ravenous boypussy that would never, ever be the same again. He would need to instruct his harem's headmaster to have another jeweled plug cut from the treasury gems, because this one's gape may never go away by the time he was done.

The King flexed his cock in the boy, pressing purposefully into his most intense pleasure point. He liked to mindbreak new additions to his harem as soon as possible, and his own Father had taught him how best to do so.

The King spent a few minutes flexing his cock inside of the incredibly tight furnace that fully enveloped his majestic member, causing the little boy's whole body to twitch in sync with the cock inside of him, driving him even deeper into his ahegao.

The King began to gently gyrate his hips, masterfully maneuvering into the boy's pleasure nexus over and over again until all of the boy's limbs went completely limp. This prompted the King to grab the boy's hips and stand back up with him. The boy now dangled limply from his cock, drool still running from his mouth.

That was when the real fucking began. The King slowly withdrew his cock until only the blunt head remained, and without pause he just as slowly fed it back in. The alternation of the cool air caressing his cock and the incredible heat of his new sex puppet's slippery fuckhole was truly exquisite.

The King picked up the pace of his thrusts, causing the boy to start moaning as though his own little heat had been triggered and was now being satisfied in the best way possible by the most Alpha male in the whole wide world.

The boy's moans intensified, coming in time with the King's movements as he continued to dangle limply on the King's cock and in the grip of his steely hands as His Highness' hips humped into him over and over again.

It was clearly time for this brat's first dose of Kingly cum.

The King fully sheathed himself in the boy and growled low in his throat as his cock gushed gobs upon gobs of cum into him.

"Say 'thank you, sire," The King commanded as he continued to squirt. Apparently no one had trained this boy in proper royal etiquette.

That's alright, he would learn proper manners from the rest of the royal harem soon enough.

The boy gave no response, so the King slapped his ass hard enough to get his attention and to punish him for making him repeat himself. The sound of the slap resounded loudly and left a stark red mark in the shape of the King's hand on the boy's right asscheek. The King issued his command again.

"Th-thank you, S...Sire!" The boy slurred lustily as his own little cock squirted another load of cum from the intense pleasure he felt from his butt, and the sheer level of power that was now overflowing from Mr. Vegeta into him. The power that Gohan put up his butt really couldn't compete. His body greedily demanded more, his boypussy milking the cock inside of him as they both came, trying to extract as much of that overwhelming energy as possible.

"Good boy," Praised the King as he felt his cock worked with such skill that it caused him to wonder if this boy might actually have the potential to become a sexual genius, even compared to his many other skilled pets.

Far from done, the King used his cum as the extra lubrication he needed to go to the next level on his new pet. The boy's moans transformed into high-pitched squeals as the King picked up the pace.

* _slap slap slap slap_ *

"Want more of my cum?"

* _slap slap slap slap_ *

"Yesss!"

* _slap slap slap slap_ *

"Then take it, bitch,"

* _ **SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP**_ *

Goten transformed into a super saiyan just to be able to withstand what was happening to him. Even though he now had his own nimbus of light surrounding him, that which shone around Mr. Vegeta was so intense that when he looked down at his own belly, he could not only see it slightly bulging from the big thingy and loads of cum inside of him, but he also saw its glowing shape outlined within him, which he thought looked almost as neat as it felt. That was his last coherent thought as Mr. Vegeta went to and even higher level on his little body.

* **SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP!** *

Vegeta roared, his power level increasing to even beyond his maximum when in Super Saiyan Blue form, due to the Death Heat. He hadn't even gone Super Saiyan yet. He could clearly hear it in his own ears as his cock began forcefully spraying the largest load of his life up the boy's fuckhole.

The King watched as the boy roared as well, his little cock dancing as it splattered another small load of cum all over the place, and the boy's golden hair grew a little, becoming somewhat spikier than when he had first transformed.

The King kept fucking the boy for over two hours, going through the entire initial sex pet ritual that his own great Father had taught him in his youth. By the time he had deposited his sixth load at maximum power level into his new toy, the air was crackling with energy, and his pet's hair grew as long as a woman's right before his eyes, the sloppy furnace around his cock becoming even hotter and tighter than ever before.

* _THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK_ *

The boy was now reaching back, clutching at the King's body as best as he could from his position as a dangling piece of sexmeat, trying to pull the King even further into himself, mashing his little boy butt as far onto the big cock as he could, like he was trying to fully fuse together with the King as they fucked.  
The King grabbed the boy by that long hair and used it as leverage to fuck him even harder.

* ** _THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK!_** *

 **. . .  
**  
* **THWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!** *

The King bottomed out in the boy once more and then fired by far the most intense volley of cum up his hungry little ass that he had ever shot in his life, and some of it gushed out of the boy's already overfilled hole.

"Thank you, _Siiire_!" The boy sincerely moaned with all of his heart.

A moment later, a strange sound split the air from the hallway and they both froze in their orgasmic bliss.

"Hey Vegeta, can I also use the new gravity room to warm up before Whis gets here?"

Goku rounded the corner of the hallway with both hands casually resting behind his head, a big, friendly smile on his face as he moved to the open door of the gravity room.

He was completely unprepared for what he saw there... 

* * *

Like it? Want more? Comments motivate me to keep going :)


	3. Discoveries

Vegeta had almost completely come down from the Death Heat after hours of sating his desire with the ravenous boycunt of his Rival's youngest son. His power level was almost back to normal and his thoughts were clearing by the time he smelled Kakarot's scent approaching where he now stood in the middle of the Gravity Room, his hard cock still buried to the hilt inside of SS3 Goten, who dangled limply from it with his little feet not even close to touching the floor.

Vegeta still had two fistfuls of the little boy's now long, spikey golden hair, so that the only thing keeping Goten in the air was the strength of Vegeta's steely dick and Goten himself almost autonomically levitating himself to keep Mr. Vegeta right where the boy now liked him most to be. Little Goten's mind was lost within the ineffable high of getting fucked all the way up to SS3 for the first time, leaving him in a completely drunk ahegao from the new depths of pleasure and power within him.

Vegeta felt like there was no way he could cum again until he rested, but his cock still would not go down, and as Kakarot's scent became more pronounced, his dick became even harder and his mouth involuntarily watered.

"Hey Vegeta, Can I use the Gravity Room to warm up too before Whis comes to get us?"

Vegeta's Rival rounded the corner and his larger frame filled the doorway. As he took in all that there was to see and smell, Kakarot's stupid smile slid from his face, and his hands fell to his sides from behind his head as he stared dumbly.

Vegeta had never felt so drained and yet still so horny at the same time in all of his life. His Rival could fully see it, clearly smell it—how the King of all Saiyans had completely and utterly dominated his son.

Vegeta stared intensely back at Kakarot as the fool's eyes went from the small puddles of little boy cum, drool, and sweat around the room, to the place where Vegeta's hips were firmly pressed into the naked ass of Goku's youngest son, visible preteen hole completely swallowing thick adult cock.

Vegeta pulled his fuckpuppet's head farther back with his fistfulls of hair, exposing the boy's ahegao face to his Father. Vegeta couldn't keep his cock from powerfully twitching inside of the boy from the sheer lewdness of the situation, which caused Goten to moan from his pleasure nexus being even further stimulated.

 _This might be it_ , Vegeta thought. The beginning of their true deathmatch. In saiyan culture, getting caught fucking someone else's kid without the permission of the parent or guardian usually resulted in deadly confrontations.

He briefly considered trying to explain what had happened and that it was the Death Heat that had led to this situation, but its aftereffects were still upon him. He didn't want to apologize for anything, all he wanted to do was fuck, fight, eat, and sleep. Preferably in that order.

Kakarot's brow furrowed, and Vegeta prepared himself for battle as his rival's mouth opened to speak.

"Oh, wow, Goten. I didn't know you liked this game, too," quoth the moron. "Mind if Daddy joins in?"

Goten didn't answer, still completely high and drunk from his ahegao sex-trip to SS3 land. Vegeta, however, threw his own head back and laughed.

"The boy's mouth is free and eager, Kakarot. Come fill it."

Goku laughed as well, not really understanding what Vegeta found funny, but it still felt good to laugh along.

Goku walked fully into the room, the sexy smells, sights, and his own lack of sexual relief in so long causing his dong to fully grow quicker than it ever had before. Chi-Chi didn't want to play this game very much lately, and Gohan was always either busy with Videl, school, work, or his strange Saiyaman cosplay hobby.

He and Vegeta used to play this game together a lot, but first Goku always had to beat Vegeta before Vegeta started wanting to play it, and defeating Vegeta was becoming harder and harder these days.

He fondly remembered how often he had sparred with Vegeta after Goku had first achieved Super Saiyan God form, and how often Vegeta had lost and they ended up playing this game afterwards. After months of this, Vegeta was able to achieve Super Saiyan God form too, and it became much harder to beat him again. Now Goku only won about half of the time, and Vegeta still refused to play this game at all if Goku didn't win.

Goku walked right up to his dangling son with a grin of anticipation on his face as he fished his thick nine inch dick out of his gi.

"Here ya go, Goten," he said, putting his meat right up to the boy's slack lips.

Goten didn't respond.

Puzzled, Goku grabbed his dick and tapped his son's cheek with it, trying to get his attention. Vegeta sometimes got like this when Goku played with him, but he could usually get him to snap out of it.

As usual, Vegeta's anus reflexively twitched as soon as he saw Kakarot's cock, and his arousal multiplied. He started lightly grinding his hips into Kakarot's son, which caused the boy to moan again, and Kakarot used that as his opportunity to slip his cock in.

Goku knew that saiyans have no gag reflex, so he only wasted enough time to make sure his thing was covered with enough spit before he pushed himself all the way down his son's throat. The amazing sensation reminded him of some of his favorite games with Gohan when he was younger and his holes were a little tighter and hotter like this. He sighed contentedly as he sank home.

Seeing Kakarot slide his stupid cock on the way down his son's equally stupid mouth stoked Vegeta's lust, and he drew back slowly before powerfully slamming himself back into Goten's ass, which pressed the boy's face farther into his Father.

Goku looked down and noticed some of his son's drool starting to drip onto his boots and the pants of his gi. He pulled himself out of Goten's mouth with a loud *pop*, stepped back, and began stripping himself naked. He carefully folded his gi and placed it just outside of the Gravity Room with his boots.

Vegeta watched his Rival's naked form return, and froze from fucking to grudgingly admire him. As usual, Vegeta scrutinized Kakarot's body in an attempt to find any flaws, and as usual he identified none—other than the missing tail. But then, somehow even Kakarot's scars only enhanced his perfection.

Vegeta was tempted to top Kakarot and fuck him silly every time Vegeta won one of their sparring matches together. It took almost everything he had to resist, but winning against Kakarot meant that Vegeta was at that moment the most powerful saiyan in the universe, and he would not willingly relinquish that position by sharing his power with Kakarot again, no matter how good doing so might feel.

Lending Kakarot his energy to become a Super Saiyan God had merely been a means to an end so that Vegeta himself could eventually achieve that form, since the other living saiyans would not choose to imbue him over Kakarot—but he swore to himself then on his Pride as the King of all Saiyans that it would be the last time he gave his power to Kakarot and willingly allowed that fool to surpass him. He would make Kakarot bow to him, to kneel and recognize him as the most powerful warrior alive, and as the rightful King of all Saiyans.

His King.

Just like his sons now recognized Vegeta as their King.

Goku's, thick, nine inch dick shone with saliva as he placed it back at his youngest son's sex-drunk lips, a pearl of pre-cum glistening at the tip.

Goten's nostrils flared as the scent of fresh, full saiyan precum filled his nose, and his eyes regained some focus. His little arms reached out, grasping his Daddy's hips and trying to pull them closer as his mouth opened and made insistant sounds like a hungry baby struggling to suck some sustenance.

Goku obliged.

Vegeta could hear the loud sucking and slurping, schlicking and schlocking sounds as Goten really got to work on his Daddy's big dick like the natural sex genius that he was, trying to coax out as much of his new favorite food as fast as possible. Vegeta released the boy's hair so he had more freedom to Bond with his Father, instead grabbing his hips with both hands so he could make sure that what he was about to do didn't pound the boy too far or hard into Kakarot.

Vegeta pulled his hips back very slowly, and then quickly slammed them back into Goten's ass with a loud * ** _slap_** *. Though he had humped into the boy hard, his grip was so solid that the boy didn't move a millimeter, enabling him to continue Bonding with his Father without any appreciable turbulence from behind.

Goku was amazed as Vegeta picked up the pace of his humping until it was almost too fast for Goku's untransformed eyes to track, and the sounds in the room changed from that of a sarcastic slow clap to something more like a supersonic jackhammer.

Goku's attention was broken by a new sensation as SS3 Goten began deepthroating himself on his big Daddy dick—slowly at first, and then picking up speed to match the super fast beating his booty was taking behind.

Goku felt warmth spreading over his bare toes, which caused him to look down and grin to see his feet splattered by a small load of his son's cum.

"You're even better at this game than Gohan was at your age," Goku praised.

Goten deepthroated his Daddy's delicious dick all the way down and then hummed loudly in appreciation of the compliment.

The sensation of Goten's powerful, vibrating hum and hot, wet, tight throat swallowing around his thing made him lose his load after being sexually neglected for so long. He unloaded weeks worth of cum directly into Goten's stomach, which just made Goten reflexively swallow and increase Goku's pleasure even more, milking him to the very last drop.

Vegeta still couldn't cum again no matter how hard he tried to relieve his erection, but he spent the rest of the time before Whis arrived trying his very best, swapping places with Kakarot as they spitroasted little Goten together for hours.

Gauging Goten's new power level by the end, Vegeta was fairly sure that Trunks wouldn't be complaining about his rival being so much weaker than him after today. The tables between them had certainly been turned.

* * *

Whis saught Bulma first, as was his wont. Strangely, he found her in one of her labs, inspecting a vial of her own urine.

The moment he entered the room, one of Bulma's machines played a musical note to announce his arrival to her, and she turned to greet him with a warm smile.

Whis knew many things about many universes, but even after meditating on the matter quite diligently, he still had no idea how the human woman had built a machine that was not only able to detect god-level energies, but was also able to uniquely identify the owner of each signature. Now, as soon as anyone with god-level power arrived on Earth, music would begin to play around Bulma. The music was different for each person, and what version of that music that played depended upon their proximity to her-such as when the detected entity had reached the continent, the city, the building etc..

Only Bulma knew the entire collection of music and what it meant, but he quite liked the cheerful, playful melody that she had chosen to identify him. As Whis fully entered the room, he did a quick, graceful dance to the music, winding down with a pirouette that caused Bulma to clap her hands in delight and him to end with a little bow.

"Whis!" Bulma vaulted from her chair with the biggest smile he had ever seen her wear, and she practically skipped over to hug him excitedly.

Whis whimsically laughed and gently took her by the shoulders to examine her at arms length, immediately sensing something different about her. She wasn't only happier than he had ever seen her, but something about her physical and spiritual presence felt subtly different as well. He squinted his eyes and scanned her body up and down with all of his angelic senses.

"Oh, my dear, congratulations! You're positively glowing! Have you told Vegeta yet?"

Bulma slapped his chest with an irritated look on her face as he spoiled her secret. "I should have known you'd be able to tell, even though I barely just confirmed it myself."

Bulma stepped away from him and took the vial of urine out of the machine that had been analyzing it. "But don't you go around telling anyone else. I'll decide who knows and when."

"Hai, hai," Whis cheerfully agreed.

"There's even more, though," she said, regaining her heady excitement and wide smile. "I think I've made several pivotal discoveries about saiyan reproduction. Both Chi-Chi and I seem to have been impregnated on the very first try when our husbands transformed into Super Saiyans. Before that, even though we tried thousands of times to make a baby while untransformed, it was like winning the lottery when we finally got pregnant with Gohan and Trunks. If Goten and my new baby really were one-shot tries thanks to Saiyan transformation, then repopulating the saiyan species won't be nearly as difficult as we originally thought it would be."

Whis tilted his head thoughtfully, genuinely intrigued. "That's _very_ good news. Lord Beerus wants all of the strong fighters he can get to raise the overall power level of this universe."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned it doesn't get any stronger than saiyans. Consider this reproductive trait, for example. It's like natural selection on steroids, where a higher power level directly equates to a higher sperm count for males, and presumably a higher egg count for females. I mean, it seems like saiyans actually have to physically transform their bodies just to become as fertile as the most virile human males and females."

Rather than her enthusiasm winding down, it seemed she meant to keep going on and on like a . . . Bulma. Unfortunately, as fascinating as her discoveries truly where to him, Whis had other appointments soon that he simply could not miss.

"How wonderful," Whis said, "but I'm afraid that I don't have much time today, just enough for a quick treat before I take Goku and Vegeta back to train with Lord Beerus. Perhaps we can discuss this further over food?"

"You know what . . . since today is such a special occasion, I'll treat you to the finest delicacy that _all_ of Earth has to offer."

Whis immediately thought of all of the amazing earthling dishes he had tried so far, and he couldn't keep his cheeks from flushing violet in anticipation. "Even better than ice-cream?"

"Much, much better."

"Ohohohoho! Ready when you are, my dear. Where in the world am I taking us this time?"

"Not far, actually. There's usually enough in stock at home." Bulma chuckled as she licked her lips, still appreciating the lingering taste of her last snack.

They idly chatted as Bulma led him through the grounds of Capsule Corporation's headquarters until they reached the series of domes that Bulma and her family lived in. Soon enough, they reached a door that slid open to reveal a room cluttered with clothes and toys that was lit only by the light seeping in from the hall, which illuminated the form of a naked young boy sprawled on his back upon the bed, asleep.

Whis raised an eyebrow at Bulma, who arched one right back.

"Ever had half-human, half-saiyan cum?"

Whis' other eyebrow climbed up his face to join its twin. "Can't say I ever have."

"Take it from the richest foodie in the world—one who's sampled more of Earth's fare than perhaps anyone ever has; A young hybrid saiyan boy's cum is by far the most delicious delicacy."

Bulma moved over to the bed and sat upon it, spreading her little boy's legs farther and fondling his young nail to hardness. Trunks didn't stir at all except to let out the occasional snore.

"It best fresh from the source. Come try..."

Bulma's other hand began rubbing and gently pinching her son's nipples just the way he liked.

"Don't worry about waking him. When hybrid saiyans wear themselves out it's almost impossible to wake them until they've slept enough, and then it's almost impossible to get them to take a nap or go to bed on time unless they're worn out enough. It's a whole cycle."

Whis was deeply fascinated by the sexual habits of species from across the broad expanse of the multiverse, and his studies had already familiarized him with saiyan sexuality, but hybrid saiyan sexuality was a new thing—one that he found himself very interested in thoroughly exploring. For the sake of knowledge.

Bulma watched as the angel entered the room and then sank to his knees before her son. She aimed her sleeping boy's rock-hard penis at the immortal's mouth and let go once blue lips wrapped around pink dick.

Whis hummed with appreciation, seeming to enjoy the initial taste of the hybrid preteen penis in his mouth. Bulma could definitely tell that Whis was no stranger to sucking cock, and even on her son's smaller penis he exhibited skills that she grudgingly admitted surpassed even her own. She resolved to pump Whis for as many godly sex techniques as she could get out of him.

From experience, Bulma expected her son to cum within five minutes of having his dick so skillfully sucked, but after ten, Whis got nothing but precum, which did have the effect of causing Whis to pause his oral artistry to rave about her son's precum being his new favorite delicacy in and of itself.

Mommy knew what Trunks needed to help his load along. Bulma propped up Trunks' legs so the amethyst buttplug was clearly visible to Whis. "If you're really in a hurry, then pull it out and stimulate his prostate while you suck him."

Whis did as bidden, pulling out the beautiful plug and then carefully slipping his middle finger inside of the even more beautiful boy. He added his index finger once he felt how trained the boy's hole already was. He found the little prostate and masterfully massaged it as he bestowed a divine blowjob that no mortal could match.

Within minutes, the boy's body tensed up and he grunted, then he began jerking and humping into Whis' face, and Bulma could actually hear her son powerfully squirt several times into her friend's mouth.

Whis's cheeks bulged as he expertly coaxed every last drop out of Trunks, keeping all of the cum in his mouth without swallowing it. He drew back once Trunks was fully spent, rising to his feet and placing a finger to his jaw as he thoughtfully moved the offering around his pallet, judging it against eons upon eons of experience.

Finally, Whis swallowed it all in one big * _ **GULP**_ *. He was completely still for a moment, and then both of his hands shot to his cheeks as all 10 of his senses unanimously agreed.

Bulma had been wrong. This wasn't the most delicious delicacy in the _world_ —it was the most delicious delicacy in the whole multiverse that he had encountered so far. He thought to himself that between his other work he would definitely be finding more excuses to visit his friend Bulma more often after today.

And her tasty little boy, too...


	4. Plans

Bulma rolled her chair away from the lab bench and got to her feet, stretching as she yawned and tried to shake off the fatigue of being stationary and deep in concentration for so long. Female physics 101: A body in motion likes to stay in motion, but a body like Bulma's that's stuck with desk work craves motion even more.

Vegeta and Goku had only been gone for two days, but Bulma wished they'd hurry up and get the hell back already. Whis had whisked them off so fast after his special treat that she had never even gotten the chance to tell Vegeta the big news. She didn't think Whis would actually stoop to spoiling her big surprise, but if he did then he was getting banned from the Briefs Creamery for sure.

Thinking of Trunks, she figured now was a good time to stretch her legs and check in on her son and Goten. Goten had gotten permission to stay with them while Goku was away training and Chi-Chi was off helping Videl with her newborn. She hadn't seen the boys much during the days as they adventured together around the vast expanse of her property.

When Bulma asked one of her android assistants where the boys were, she was told they were in sparring room two.

"They destroyed room one yesterday, Ma'am. Thirty-two percent of the damage should be repaired by the end of this day."

"Correction, say 'by the end of today' instead of 'by the end of this day'. You sound like some damn robot."

"By the end of today."

"Good. Pull them up."

The largest monitor in the lab changed from detailed seeker drone schematics to display two little boys locked in battle atop a traditional budukai tournament stage. Bulma was shocked to see Goten in SS3 form, long spiky hair fluttering as he moved faster than even her ultra slow motion cameras could catch more than intermittently. SS2 Trunks was clearly struggling against SS3 Goten, barely able to avoid or block most of the incoming blows, and surely taking too many strong hits to keep up his valiant effort for long.

Just when Bulma thought Trunks would concede the victory, he screamed like a little beast and pressed Goten with a furious series of physical attacks that Goten danced back from, dodging easily, though at the cost of letting himself be positioned right up to the edge of the ring, where all Trunks had to do was get him to go out of bounds to win. Situational awareness was one of Goten's greatest weaknesses, and Trunks used that to his advantage, firing off an intense barrage of energy attacks so strong, fast, and numerous that even SS3 Goten couldn't do anything other than defend from them. Trunks ended the barrage with what she recognized as his signature Double Buster technique.

Trunks brought both of his arms to his sides, hands already glowing and fully powered as though the entire barrage before was just a warm up to this. His hands violently shot forward toward Goten, but instead of the high-damage golden beam of energy that usually emerged, the beam was instead an intense blue. The sheer force of the blast blew SS3 Goten not only off the tournament stage, but it threw him so hard against the side of the building that he smashed right through and out of sight with a tremendous cacophony of sound that made Bulma wince.

The microphones picked up several more large impacts off camera, but almost as soon as the last one registered, the whistling sound of a speeding projectile pierced the air and then Goten was back standing in the ring, a billow of dust, dirt, and other small detritus following in his supersonic wake back through the hole in the wall.

"What was that?" Goten asked, head tilted curiously at his heavily panting friend.

"New *huff* Double Thruster *huff* Cannon. It's like my Double Buster *huff*, except it trades all the damage for force," Trunks took a moment to catch his breath. "Getting hit doesn't hurt someone as strong as you very much, but it's still good for moving things around, and can really hurt if you smash hard enough into other stuff."

"Yeah, I really felt that one. But this isn't a tournament, Trunks. You can't win by pushing me out of bounds."

"I was kinda hoping you'd hit something hard enough to knock you out along the way. But I guess nothing's as hard as your head."

Goten resumed a fighting stance against Trunks, who wavered on his feet like that burst of physical and energy attacks had taken everything he had left. That had apparently been his final gambit.

Goten seemed to realize this as well, because he started pitching a tent in his pants, impressing Bulma with the size of his boy bulge. Trunks was quick to notice as well, and her son grinned.

"Well maybe almost nothing's as hard. My Mom might get mad if we bust another sparring room, so I give. Come claim your prize," Trunks said, stripping himself naked and then sinking to his knees before Goten. Trunks' own little wood went full bloom in anticipation of the sexy SS3 fucking he knew he was about to receive. When Goten approached, Trunks immediately fished what looked like an adult penis from SS3 Goten's gi.

Bulma was shocked to see it. She estimated that it was somewhere over five and a half inches of thick meat. Goku hadn't been nearly that hung at his age, or Gohan either. But then, neither of them had ever reached SS3 at eight years old.

She had it on good authority that Goku had about nine thick inches when he was untransformed, and it looked like his sons were all going to take after their Daddy's big dick that she herself had swung from on more than one occasion before he had married Chi-Chi.

Kami, she missed that big fat monkey dick rearranging her insides, but Bulma didn't want to do anything that would incite Vegeta to start trying to kill Goku again, so she hadn't tried to get any more of Goku's cock since she started seeing Vegeta.

But Goten looked like he was shaping up to be just like his Father in more ways than one. Maybe if she couldn't have Goku then Goten was the next best thing. Her panties grew wet as she watched her son start sucking Goten's meat, getting it as hard and lubricated as possible, and she found herself almost as envious of her son's position as she was turned on by the lewdness of it.

An android assistant hurried past behind her on some urgent errand, and Bulma breathlessly decided to move to her personal office in the lab.

By the time she was locked in her office with the monitor displaying the kids and her panties around her ankles, SS3 Goten was facefucking her son while Trunks had several fingers stimulating Goten's prostate, making Goten's cock as hard as possible.

Goten grabbed Trunks by the hair and pulled him off of his cock with a loud *pop* that signified the intense suction that Trunks' masterful mouth was capable of, even on the heels of being skullfucked.

Trunks knew what his best friend wanted, so he turned around and got on his hands and knees. He was so tired from trying his best to beat SS3 Goten that he placed his hands one atop the other, and he rested his head in a comfortable spot in the crook of his wrist on top so that only his cheeky monkey butt was presented in the air for his friend to mount.

Goten pulled the amethyst buttplug from Trunks' butt and set it aside, then he got to his knees and started tonguing his friend's hole, licking his best friend's sweet inner walls and letting his saliva freely flow into the beautiful gaping hole that was now always ready to be fucked at a moment's notice. Trunks was such a skilled bottom that Goten didn't need to perform any preparation at all, but getting rimmed was one of Trunks' favorite feelings, and Goten wanted to make his best friend feel as good as possible.

Trunks moaned appreciatively as Goten lathed his pristine, sweet-tasting super half-saiyan hybrid hole. Goten wiggled his tongue as deeply as he could and swiped it all around, relishing the taste of the clean boyhole.

Bulma watched as Goten ate out her son's ass for at least ten minutes. She fingered her clit the whole time and came five minutes into Goten's feast. Trunks made pleased sounds for the first few minutes before dropping out of SS2 to his normal form, then he seemed to go quiet and still to the point that she thought he might be asleep. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open with a little drool leaking unnoticed from it.

The poor thing was exhausted, which wasn't at all surprising considering how intensely he and Goten had been sparring and fucking for the past two days. The anallingus must have massaged him to deep relaxation and then into a recuperative hybrid saiyan nap that it was nigh impossible to wake them from until they slept enough.

After ten minutes of eating his best friend's tasty butt, Goten without preamble rose up and aimed his cock right at his best friend's still slightly gaping hole and he pushed his meat all the way inside her little boy's fuckhole in one quick thrust. Trunks moaned sleepily as Goten started pounding into him, but otherwise he did not stir.

Ten minutes into watching Goten fuck her son, Bulma came again when Goten dominantly shoved Trunks fully to the floor and then really started fucking his small ass like he was trying to eternally beat it into submission- a futile attempt, since Bulma knew very well that her husband had already done that. Thoroughly.

Trunks occasionally let out of sleepy moan, but still did not stir from the depths of his exhausted hybrid saiyan nap, even though Bulma saw Trunks' hard little cock was sticking out beneath him, pointing toward his feet as it was pressed against the tournament floor. It spurted several jets of little boy cum onto the ring as his ass was slammed, like his little cock was tapping out from Goten's intense sexual assault while he slept.

Goten started rotating his hips wildly as he fucked into Trunks. He used Trunks' ass like a personal masturbation toy for fifteen more minutes, alternating his speed and force until he was ready to shoot his SS3 load. Goten yelled exactly like he did when he performed his Kamehameha and then Bulma saw cum start to leak out of her son's hole from Goten overfilling him with his copious SS3 load, a form which produces more cum than any other, just like it lengthens hair more than any other.

Goten didn't stop, he just kept pounding into Trunks, the leak of jizz becoming a gush as SS3 Goten kept cumming. It looked like her son was getting a cum enema.

Bulma came again as she watched Trunks add one more watery little boy load to the cumpuddle growing around him.

Finally fully spent, Goten dropped out of his transformation and then collapsed exhausted on top of Trunks' back. In moments, both boys were deeply submerged in hybrid naps, which would probably keep them down for at least an hour, as usual.

Bulma tidied herself up and then made her way to the training room to put the boys to bed for their nap. She slipped Trunks' anal jewel plug back inside of him and then easily picked both boys up and carried them to Trunks' room as if they weighed nothing.

Bulma wasn't surprised by how effortless carrying them was. She had already run extensive tests to determine if hybrid cum really was having the effects on her that she suspected, and indeed found that she could now lift over a thousand pounds without much effort. Her results were more amazing every time she tested herself after enjoying some of her son's sweet nut nectar.

Both boys smelled like utter sex and were still slippery with eachother's cum. She salivated as her favorite smells filled her senses, and she was especially tempted to taste what delicious dickjuice Goten had to offer with that impressive boycock of his.

As soon as she placed both boys on Trunks' bed, she wasted no time finding out. She stripped all of the remaining sweat and cum-soaked clothing from the boys and then she stripped herself and joined them on the bed, her hairless pussy already dripping and twitching from the pervasive and extremely powerful saiyan sex hormones flooding the room.

When she fully parted Goten's legs and his small buttcheeks revealed his anus, Bulma bit her lip. Goten's butthole looked like as much of a hungry pussy as her son's fuckhole now did, especially with that smooth, polished solid diamond buttplug lodged inside of Goten that made his hole twinkle and catch the light from the hall, splitting it into little rainbows here and there and giving Bulma a decent view inside of Goten's apparently well-trained boypussy.

Of course, the diamond wasn't natural, but artificially produced by Capsule Corp and used in a variety of their products. One of those products was Capsule Corp's line of sex toys, including this model of smooth, polished diamond buttplug. Vegeta must have taken one from their warehouse, and she was only mildy annoyed by the loss of profit thanks to how beautiful and appropriate it looked inside of Goten's naughty little monkey butt.

Bulma's face hovered over Goten's untransformed dick, all four-plus thick inches of it that were impressive for an eight year old. He had gotten hard again as he and her son's dicks had rubbed against her skin and clothing while she had carried them pressed against her, one hand under either boy's butt.

A horny shiver ran through her imagining what Goten's cock would become in adulthood.

Bulma bent down and playfully flicked her tongue across Goten's cock, seeing if that might cause him to wake. When it didn't, she slowly ran her wet tongue fully along the underside of Goten's dick, pausing and wiggling her tongue over the most sensitive parts. She peeled back Goten's foreskin and assaulted the underside of his very sensitive cockhead and frenulum. Goten let out a loud snore and unconsciously bucked up into her mouth, forcing his little boy dick all the way inside.

Bulma began sucking him to the full extent of her skill. Every once in a while Goten would snore again and buck up into her mouth one or more times, but he wouldn't wake.

Bulma could usually tell when a cock she was sucking was about to blow, but she had no idea Goten was about to until she felt his penis start dancing around, filling her mouth and making her cheeks bulge until she started swallowing.

*GULP, gulp . . . gulp*

It was every bit as delicious as her son's cum, and Bulma immediately felt the effects of the hybrid saiyan cum making her feel superhuman, but all too soon Goten stopped cumming.

His little dick stayed hard, as though that had only been enough to make him cum a little bit, which prompted Bulma to try coaxing out every last drop. but Goten wouldn't shoot any more. He must have really drained his balls inside of her son.

But she needed more. Now! He wouldn't get away with teasing her with a mere appetizer. She would train this cock to crave and cum for her just like Goku used to.

She sucked him for ten solid minutes, but received no more reward for her efforts. She thought he might cum again with a little more effort, but it might be so paltry that it wasn't worth swallowing when she would feel even better and gain even more power if he cummed in her pussy, or in her ass.

Bulma craved that rush of power like an addict. She would do almost anything for it in that moment, but thankfully all she had to do was choose which of her expert holes to work this boy's cock with. Honestly, her pussy was so used to Vegeta big fat cock that she didn't think it'd be as good for his smaller cock to fuck her there, but Bulma loved few things more than a thick cock stuffing her ass with its meat and milk. A thick cock fucking her ass could often make her cum easier than anything else.

Plus, she would gain the greatest amount of power that way.

Bulma straddled Goten. Her boobs hung in his lightly snoring face as she reached back and guided his spit and pre-cum slicked cock to her asshole. She lowered her hips down and relaxed her anus like she was about to take a shit.

She moaned lustily as she felt every inch of the boycock begin to sink in and spread her asshole open around its girth.

When she was fully seated, Bulma moaned when she felt something latch on and begin sucking her right tit. Her tits had been brushing right over Goten's mouth as she sank down onto his dick, and the boy had opened his mouth and started sucking her tit in his sleep while his hipe started unconsciously thrusting up into the hot vice of her ass.

Bulma reached down and rubbed her own clit as she met Goten's sleepy thrusts into her asshole with her own. She came hard when she felt his dick twitch inside of her and spurt a few watery little boy loads up her ass while he nursed at her nipple.

The rush of power filled her again, but more powerful than ever before. This was the first time she had ever taken a load of hybrid saiyan cum up her ass, and the exhilaration and invigoration were unparalleled.

She carefully withdrew Goten from her and then lay on her belly so the cum would stay inside of her and be absorbed as much as possible. The rush of power even intensified as her body continued processing the hybrid cum like an anal drug. She tried not to be swept away by the ecstasy of it while wanting to give in at the same time.

Hybrid cum was oh so good, but she knew how it could be even better. Why choose between the addictive taste in her mouth, the pounding of her pussy, or the power of anal when she could have it all at the same time?

Bulma lost track of time as she schemed. She may even have fallen asleep as she lay there with her eyes closed, visualizing her plan.

Trunks woke first, giggling to find Mommy naked in bed with them, a little bit of his best friend's cum trailing from her ass. Trunks gave his Mommy a heartwarming kiss before bounding off to his bathroom. By the time Bulma heard the shower running, Goten had woken up without a care and went off to join him.

"Computer," Bulma said from the bed. "Call Gohan."

* * *

Gohan tried not to nod off. The meeting had already been going on for over an hour, and he had spent all night preparing to take over a colleague's proposal thanks to some supposed emergency, so he hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

It didn't help that all he could think about was missing Lord Beerus' tournament against Universe Six. He really felt like he had let everyone down, that he had become so weak and useless over the years, doing work that normal people could do even better than he could while he shirked responsibilities that only he could meet because that's what his Mother endlessly pushed him to do without any resistance from his Father, or really anyone else.

Gohan secretly hated it, but he genuinely loved and respected his Mother and Father. If they and everyone else seemed to think it was better for him to focus on mundane tasks rather than honing his ability to defend the Earth and the rest of the Universe, then who was he to oppose them? It crushed him at night when the lights were out and he was in bed and his mind inevitably drifted back to such thoughts.

 _I'm nothing compared to him. To any of them, really. Krillin is more courageous than me. Piccolo is more disciplined and skilled. Vegeta is more powerful, cunning, ferocious, confident, regal, tough, valorous, and more everything else than than I am. Dad is just perfect. Some people may think he's kind of an idiot, but that's just because they don't understand his genius like some do._

 _When you are strong, let others think you weaker._

 _When you are among the most intelligent, let others think you a fool.  
_

Father was the Perfect Saiyan Warrior▬the True Warrior God of All Saiyans. He lived as a perfect warrior every moment. He was virtuous and honorable, while at the same time devious and cunning without contradicting righteousness. He could not hide his martial genius when he fought, or his emotional genius in dealing with both friends and enemies. He was like a Christ, a Bodhisattva, and a Guru all rolled up into one. Even the God of Gods respected his Father's opinion and considered him a close personal friend, while Gohan himself was just . . . plain as rice.

He truly felt ashamed to fall so far short of a man so great, but he wouldn't let his ego get the better of him like it had in the past. After defeating Cell, he used to think that as a hybrid saiyan he might have even more martial potential than his full saiyan Father, but he soon realized the truth.

The science behind Saiyan Style Bonding was a common point of interest between Gohan and Bulma. He knew that full-blooded Saiyan Bonding could only increase the power level of the receiving saiyan up to the maximum power level of the donor.

If that was true, then Gohan didn't do anything in defeating Cell that his Father couldn't have done himself, and even then he could feel the spirit of his Father with him in the heat of that battle, adding as much of his spiritual energy to Gohan's as he could.

His Father had sacrificed himself to try to get Gohan to reach his potential because that was just how much of a painfully good person that he was, and Gohan felt like he had never even come close to being worthy of that sacrifice.

He knew that the only way he could have truly surpassed his Father is if hybrid saiyans didn't have the same limit to the amount of power they could receive through Bonding as full saiyans did, allowing Gohan to be filled with so much power from everyone when he was younger that he had been able to completely destroy Cell.

But he was never able to confirm that theory, and even if he was able to do so then that just meant he was only powerful because of everyone else. He was weak by himself, so no wonder that for years everyone seemed to just want him to give up martial arts and focus on other things instead. It must be exhausting to be filling him with their power all the time, and they probably had other things they'd rather be doing.

He had truly believed that he had no hope of finding a place among them until the day his Father had asked him to compete with them against Universe 6 in Lord Beerus' tournament. Unfortunately, Gohan had felt so unworthy and weak that he had refused, leaning on some excuse from the mundane path that he had been pushed down.

He regretted every moment since that decision. Every second since then felt like a little more of the magic of the world was muted to him as he dwelt on what might have been and what he wished now would be.

"Mr. Son..."

Gohan's head whipped up. "Yes?"

"Now would be a good time."

Gohan scrambled to his feet, realizing it was his turn to pitch the presentation that had fallen into his lap. He tried to organize his thoughts and remember that this meeting was important. This wasn't just some silly minutia that would have no greater impact on anyone other than the already filthy rich people sitting in this room, other than to himself and his future mundane career.

He tried to remember that even though his wife was already more wealthy than all of these rich men put together that this job was important, worth his time and efforts, and that it really meant something. Because this is what everyone wanted for him.

Except, perhaps, for his subtle Father. He wondered yet again why his Father had even asked Gohan to compete in such a crucial tournament when he knew how weak Gohan was compared to everyone else. He knew he wasn't even as strong as he was when he was a boy, yet Father had asked him anyway.

 _What if . . ._ Gohan ventured to himself as he slowly walked to the projection screen at the head of the executive table. _What if Father sensed real potential in me and really did want me to develop my martial talents, but he also loved Mom and didn't want to hurt her, so that was why he was always so subtle about encouraging me to follow in his footsteps despite Mom trying to keep me from doing so..._

There was really no other explanation that Gohan could think of. The exhaustion of spending all night prepping for this presentation and then trying to stay awake during the monotony of the meeting had caused him to consider thoughts that the emotional walls he had built over the years usually kept out.

Realizing all of these things, he found himself incapable of living with any other decision.

Once he had reached the head of the room, Gohan looked over the sea of mostly old, bitter, and unhappy faces. He cleared his throat, then announced "I quit."

"What?" His boss's boss's boss spluttered. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I guess that depends on your sense of humor. To many, everything that happens in this room is a joke."

Gohan grabbed one of the unused and very expensive executive chairs in the room then threw it out the window of the towering skyscraper with one hand. People screamed and shielded themselves from flying glass and the sudden wind that clutched at them from so high up. Gohan held the eyes of the company president as he walked to the broken window, flung his arms out to either side of himself, and then he swan dived backwards out of the window. The sounds of fresh screams followed his descent, but he flew so fast once he fell out of sight that anyone who peered over the edge would have found nothing but falling glass.

Even without them finding a dead body below, the gossip of someone killing themselves in front of the executives and then the company perhaps making the body disappear would hurt their stock with bad publicity and possibly official investigations, but Gohan couldn't quite bring himself to care about the fate of some harmful chemical company compared to that of the entire Universe.

Gohan's brow furrowed as he flew, trying to figure out how to break this news to his Wife and Mother, who both seemed to want him to have a normal human career, even though he was only half human and wanted so much more than that for himself.

There goes that pesky ego again. Wanting things. Best keep the topic firmly fixed on what was logically needed rather than what was desperately, crushingly wanted.

Gohan's earbud indicated that he had a message waiting as it left silent mode.

"Gohan! I need your help with Goten. Get to Capsule Corp, ASAP!"

Gohan's heart skipped with worry from Bulma's tone, and he increased his speed as much as possible to find out what was going on. He knew Vegeta and his Father were off-planet and how much trouble the boys could get into, especially when unsupervised. He really hoped no one had gotten seriously hurt.

Gohan tried calling Bulma back as he flew, but his concern only grew as he found her line dead...


	5. Bringing the Boys Together

Gohan rocketed toward Capsule Corporation Headquarters as fast as he could. He felt relief wash through him the moment he was able to sense the energy of Goten and Trunks, but his speed didn't flag. Just because they were alive didn't mean they weren't engaged in deadly battle. Their energy levels being so high implied that they were both fully powered up for some reason.

Gohan noted how much stronger Goten's energy felt than the last time he'd seen his little brother. His otouto was almost as strong now as Gohan was in Mystic form. The greater part of him felt pride in Goten for reaching such heights so young, but a smaller, intensely painful part of himself felt shame and anger that he had allowed his little bro to get so close to surpassing him so soon. Gohan might be able to accept Goten being stronger than him like Dad was, but only once Goten was a fully grown man and had truly come into his own. Goten had come so far already, still clearly had a long way to go before he reached his potential, and yet he was already close to leaving Gohan behind in power at just eight years old.

Gohan's knawing worry, anger, and feelings of inadequacy and shame stoked his fury to a level that it hadn't come close to reaching since he had become an emasculated adult. All the hairs on his body stiffened with the Mystic energy that began to fill him.

Father and Vegeta might be disciples of the God of Destruction, but Gohan was a disciple of the God of Creation. Gohan connected and resonated with the very harmonic energy that made up all of Existence, that which gave life to all things. He gave a portion of his energy to that resonance, and it pulsed back exponentially more power than he offered. He approached the point of Harmony where all living things within his Mystic range who were not enemies gave a tiny portion of their energy to him. It was such a small amount of energy that not a single entity would notice the difference, but all of that power quantumly entangled with Gohan in an instant like countless drops of water combining into a mighty ocean, and he felt true Unity once more.

Some people like Father were able to use a lesser version of this technique to externally summon a Spirit Bomb of varying size, but their way was like trying to paint the Sistine Chapel with your feet. The Spirit Bomb technique was an inversion of using the Energy of Creation to enter Mystic form-a form and power that can even rival Gods of Destruction if the Mystic practitioner is capable of enough range to resonate with enough of Creation.

While Father might be able to sluggishly summon an external Spirit Bomb, Gohan _was_ the Spirit Bomb, to the point that if he drew more of this Mystic energy into his body than he could handle, then he would be incinerated in an explosion of energy that would probably make Vegeta's kamikaze attack against Majin Buu look like a mere fart in the wind.

Gohan's current range for Mystic form limited him to only being able to receive energy from about half of the living creatures on Earth, and he knew that only resuming his intense training could increase that range and allow him to tap more power.

Near the end of his Mystic training, the Supreme Kai told Gohan that Piccolo was the best teacher to continue honing Gohan's body, mind, and spirit back on Earth. He said Piccolo would be able to help him improve his current techniques and develop new ones. But his Mother had started in on him as soon as she had the chance once he was home. She was relentless. She told him to stop slacking off, leave the fighting to the others, finish school, get a prestigious, high-paying job, and live peacefully under the radar.

He regretted ever listening to her about those things. He still loved her, but now deep resentment for limiting his potential battled against that love.

He knew why she raised him the way she did. She loved him and didn't want him getting hurt the way he already had been so many times before, ever since he was a small child. It must have been torture for her little boy to run off to some other planet and spend the next years of his life caught up in deadly struggles. He supposed that the human part of him might feel the same way and would want to shield his children from that kind of life if he were in her place. But the Saiyan part of him called her a sentimental coward whose emotional selfishness weakened not only herself, but her offspring as well.

He would not rail at her for whittling him down to a fraction of the power that he should be at now, but he would not bow to her will any longer either. Videl always thought it was stupid for him to work when her family was so rich, instead of training to defend Earth the way that only very few people like him could. Saiya Man had begun as a way to satisfy some of Gohan's need to use his rare abilities to help others, and he had been worried about Videl finding out and taking the same stance as his Mother on "stupid heroics that would worry her early into the grave," but she was actually fully supportive of him, and he loved her for it.

He didn't want to hurt his Mother, so he donned the disguise of Saiya Man to hide his face from her as much as from any criminal who might seek revenge against his loved-ones.

His chief worry at the moment was that maybe someone somehow _had_ uncovered his identity and was now targeting his friends and family to get back at him for something Saiya Man might have done to them or to a friend or colleague of theirs. With Gohan's history, there was a better chance that it was some other crazy threat, but it would make it his fault if his actions as Saiya Man were the cause of this family emergency. His Mother would always be in his head if someone got hurt because of that, reminding him that it was his fault and that this wouldn't have happened if he had just obeyed and never donned the suit.

But then, he never would have helped the countless people that he had as Saiya Man. Were the lives of all those people really worth so little to him that he would let a personal loss because of his help destroy him and keep him from helping others as a result?

No. That was not Justice, and Saiya Man fights for Justice.

The human part of him would trade almost anything to make sure none of his family got hurt because of him, but the saiyan part of him would painfully destroy any creature stupid enough to harm his family, even if it was Lord Beerus himself.

Gohan had once asked the God of Creation if even that seemingly frail, ancient being could take the God of Destruction in a fight. The Supreme Kai had laughed.

"We are equal and opposites, an ultimate match for eachother, and we always will be. However, we both know the secret that if one of us is destroyed then the other will die."

"So if you're equals then why do you seem so scared of him?"

"I am the God of Creation, he is the God of Destruction. I want to create and preserve, but he threatens to destroy what I create while knowing that I'm unable to stop him. If it did come down to it, he's such a hothead that he would be willing to kill me even knowing that it would be his own end, like the stinging bee. All I can do is hope that this bee enjoys the fruits of my Garden enough to keep him from stinging its other denizens, or myself."

Gohan didn't press any further, but it didn't seem right to him that Lord Beerus pushed the Supreme Kai around like that. Maybe the disrespect and threats were merely a facade to hide the secret of their extreme co-dependence upon one-another, but it still bothered him, and he knew that it bothered the Supreme Kai, too.

But what could be done? You can't even lead a cat to water, much less make it drink.

Gohan resolved for the tenth time that day to have Piccolo start training him again. He would train like never before and become so strong that he could even make Lord Beerus stop disrespecting the Supreme Kai, or else he would bend the God of Destruction over his knee and then ground him to his planet for a thousand years.

Gohan grinned at his own ridiculous ambition, but the absurdity of it didn't lessen his determination. Father had already taught him that you can even rival gods with enough effort.

He landed on the grounds of Bulma's expansive personal residence and flash-stepped into the main dome, following the energy signatures of Goten and Trunks. Now that he was closer, he could sense a third presence as well. It wasn't as strong as Goten or Trunks, almost being completely obscured from his senses by the sheer power of the other two until he got closer, but it was still stronger than most of the non-saiyan Z fighters.

Quick as a blink, Gohan appeared in the open door of the master bedroom. His eyes immediately bulged, jaw dropping at what he found.

Bulma was naked on her bed, her eyes closed and her breath heavy as she pressed the face of her eight year old son into her hairless pussy with both hands, where Gohan could hear him sucking and licking her with the wet sounds of saliva and cuntjuice slicked skin.

Trunks was naked as well, on his hands and knees in SS2 form with an equally nude SS3 Goten behind him, fucking his ass like a wild animal.

 _ ***PAK PAK PAK PAK PAK!***_

The loud slaps rang through the room like machine gun fire as his little brother forcefully fucked his best friend's ass while the moaning bottom boy ate his Mommy's pristine pussy.

Gohan had never gotten so hard so fast in his life.

He'd secretly nursed a crush on Bulma and her perfect body ever since he first met her, but he was always too shy to approach her about his feelings. She always seemed utterly unattainable to him, completely out of reach. It was a general consensus among the scientific community that Bulma was the most intelligent woman alive, likely the most intelligent human alive period, and perhaps the most intelligent person of either sex to ever live thus far. On top of that, she was one of the most beautiful AND the absolute richest woman in the world, and to cap it all off she wasn't even close to his age, even though she was as desirable as ever. He had never even felt like he had a shadow of a chance with her, especially once Vegeta staked his claim and she was all for it.

But now here she was, naked and engaged in an incestuous threeway with her son and Gohan's little brother. And she had specifically called him over here to . . . help?

Gohan was no fool. He knew that if he would ever get a chance to be with Bulma, this was it, so he wasted no time in doffing his clothes until he stood naked in the doorway, his thick eight and a half inch cock fully erect as he channeled the sexual powers of Creation to increase his seductive magnetism, stamina, and fertility. It would take an iron will for most creatures to resist Gohan's advances in this form. His body was a work of art on a Universal scale, and his aura and energy became pure life, pure love, and pure sex that few would even want to try resisting.

The boys were so involved in their sexplay that neither seemed aware of his presence. Bulma's place was rigged with so many sensors that he could understand their lack of vigilance in that area, but Bulma herself opened her eyes and grinned at him, inclining her head immediately to invite him into the room.

He approached the bed more quietly than an owl on the wing, but stopped to curiously stare at his little brother's cherubic ass, as from this position in the room, every time Goten withdrew his hips and prepared to fuck his way back into Trunks, Goten's asscheeks parted to reveal his own little asshole, which twinkled like a tiny star at Gohan.

He quietly continued forward and reached out in time with Goten's next withdrawal from Trunks' ass to snatch at the object lodged inside of his little brother's hole. Goten yelped in surprise and looked back to see who had just unplugged his butt, and giggled "Gohan!".

"Weally?" Trunks' excited yet muffled voice came from Bulma's pussy. Gohan knew Trunks had a little crush on him, but Gohan didn't think it was nearly as bad as the one that he himself had for Bulma as a kid. Boy . . . would he find out how wrong he was. But in that moment, Gohan figured that if he was going to be able to sate his craving for Bulma then he'd give Trunks what he wanted today as well, since he was already clearly ready and willing.

Gohan, especially channeling the sexual energy of Creation, was capable of even more multiple orgasms than most saiyans. His plan was to fuck a load into both Goten and Trunks as a warmup so he didn't embarrass himself with Bulma-the final boss-by getting too excited and cumming the moment he plunged into her. He wanted to impress her, to make her wish she had chosen Gohan instead of Vegeta. He was going to make her beg for his cock, beg for more, and beg for it to never end.

Gohan saw that Goten's boypussy was already well lubricated as some cum threatened to leak out of him, but Gohan prevented that by stepping right behind his little brother and replugging the hole with his eight and a half inch meatcork.

"Ughhhgg!" Goten grunted, surprised again by the sudden, thick and familiar intruder digging a wider trench through his ass. He stood stock still while his big brother mounted him in a way that the boy had been desperately missing for months.

Gohan pulled Goten's head to the side and began kissing him, his tongue dueling with Goten's as he sank into his otouto's fuckhole, which was so much warmer and tighter than any of Videl's. Kids have higher average body temperatures, so they feel even better wrapped around your dick than adults for that reason and many more, and they enjoy sex even more than most repressed and indoctrinated adults.

Gohan's pelvis bumped against Goten's round asscheeks and his Goten moaned into his mouth as they kissed. As soon as Goten started rotating his ass back onto Gohan's cock, he knew Goten was ready for phase two. He started long-dicking Goten, allowing the preteen to join the rhythm as Goten fucked into Trunks and then back onto his big brother's cock.

"Hey big boy, save some for me," Bulma pouted.

"Oh, don't worry. I've got plenty," Gohan assured her.

He picked up his pace until Goten could no longer match it, being forced to bottom out into Trunks and remain stationary while his big brother fucked his ass so hard and so good—even gooder and harder than ever before. Gohan felt Goten's boypussy spasm around his cock as his little brother came from his superboy prostrate being super pummeled, and Gohan allowed the exquisite feeling to milk the first load out of him.

He spurted seven powerful jets of cum into Goten, which made the little boy go stiff, shake for a few seconds, and then fall over on the bed as if comatose. Gohan had never fucked Goten in Mystic form before, and he wondered if that was what was having this effect on him. Either way, he looked even better than okay, so Gohan left him alone and instead focused on fucking his little brother's best friend and the preteen's hot MILF.

He put the plug back inside of Goten and then pulled him off of Trunks and tossed him to the side of the bed, where Goten sprawled in a daze from having Creation Energy-imbued cum shot right up his ass, which was fantastic and unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

Trunks raised his head from his feast and gave Gohan the most seductive look he could muster, which was sexy, cute, and amusing all at the same time. "Do me, now," he said, waving his ass invitingly in the air.

Gohan's cockhead touched Trunks' insatiable, gaping boyhole and began delving its way deeper and deeper into the seemingly bottomless tunnel. Gohan could immediately tell that the boy was a true bottom slut, and that didn't surprise him one bit. Gohan was too when he was younger and Vegeta was still fucking him regularly. The King of All Saiyans could have that effect on those he fucked. Gohan admitted to himself that if Vegeta walked into the room right now then he would fall to his knees and service his King's cock if ordered to, and he'd be eager to do so after being deprived of it for so long.

But now he was fucking the King's son, his own Prince while the Queen watched and waited her turn. Gohan didn't last long. He fucked quick and hard into Trunks, giving his obviously well-trained ass the kind of fucking that the King himself used to give to Gohan. That "I'm revenge-fucking the son of the guy I hate" kind of fuck, and Trunks took it much better than Gohan had been able to at his age. But then, Gohan hadn't reached SS2 until years later, and that had never stopped him from coming back to Vegeta for more.

Bulma's cheeks and ears flushed red as she watched the perfect being that Gohan had grown into fuck Goten and then start absolutely dominating her son's ass. And if Trunks kept up what he was doing to her clit with his tongue while he was being fucked then she was about to have one of the biggest orgasms of her life. He just need to add a little bit more to solve her sexual equation.

"Trunks, sweety, it's time you learned about a woman's G-spot."

"What's that?" Goten asked dreamily, still sprawled out to the side in his post-orgasmic bliss from the Creation energy.

"Well, you know about the special place inside of boys called the prostate?"

"Yeah! _*ugh*_ Gohan's _*ugh!_ * hitting it _***UGH!***_ right now!"

"Feels good, right?"

"It's ***UGHH!*** the best!"

"Yeah," Goten agreed.

"Well, women actually have a prostate as well and the prostate is the G-spot for both men and women, the place that can make us cum like nothing else. Up until a few years ago, scientists didn't think women even had a prostate and mislabeled it as something different. But the female prostate, similarly to men, plays a huge part in female ejaculation. It's what causes women to squirt and what produces female ejaculate, if the girl is hydrated enough and has a good enough lover. Master the G-spot and you can make anyone cum, boy or girl, and more powerfully than any other way."

Trunks raised his head. "Oh wow, is it the clit? You said that makes girls cum a lot."

"The clit definitely helps, baby, but that's not the female G-spot. To stimulate that, stick your fingers into my pussy and then crook them so that you're rubbing the upper inner wall. That spot's stimulated even better in some women through anal rather than vaginal sex, but I'm one of the lucky ones who has their G-spot strongly stimulated both ways as long as the dick is big enough."

Gohan slowed his fucking into Trunks and watched as the boy stuck the index and middle fingers of his right hand into his Mother's bald pussy with his other fingers tucked into a fist and his thumb resting atop her mound next to her clit as though he had two fingers in a bowling ball. His inserted fingers undulated, working Bulma's G-spot, and she shivered.

"That's good, honey. See Goten? You can make a motion with your fingers like you're gesturing for someone to come to you, and that'll make us cum to you, or you can press against that spot and then quickly move your whole hand in and out like Trunks is doing now. You really are a genius, honey!"

Bulma gasped, moaned, and occasionally squealed from uncontrollable pleasure as Trunks went back to licking and sucking her clit as he simultaneously stimulated her G-spot.

For his part, Gohan started short-dicking little Trunks while always keeping most of his cock inside of the boy and rotating his hips to stimulate his preteen prostate as a reward for doing such a good job with his Mommy and Gohan's crush.

Trunks started moaning loudly into Bulma's clit as he shot four streams of watery boy cum onto the silk sheets. His moans vibrated into Bulma's clit, sending her over the edge into a true ahegao MILF orgasm. She began squirting her cum all over her little boy's face, who giggled.

Bulma screamed as she rubbed and slapped her own clit through one squirt, two squirts, three squirts, four. Five squirts, six squirts, until she had no more.

This was the hottest shit Gohan had ever been through in his life. He again allowed the orgasmic spasms of the little boy he was fucking to milk the cum out of his cock as he watched Bulma squirt and try to recover. He pushed Trunks flat on the bed and fucked the last spurts of this load into him with three powerful thrusts, holding there on the last as his cock spasmd, and Trunks' whole body spasmd in response to the Creation Energy-imbued cum like a little cockpuppet.

Gohan swiftly pulled out of chibi Trunks with a squishy sound and saw that Trunks' ass looked like he'd just been spanked hard for twenty minutes straight. Which fit, because it had been, just in the best way.

Spare the rod, spoil the child.

Gohan didn't waste any time making his next move, and Bulma let out a little yelp as he dragged her to the edge of the bed.

Gohan spread her legs until they rested on either side of his waist and he locked eyes with her as he let his cock slap down to rest on her tummy. His balls bumped against her twitching cunthole and her eyes went wide as she looked down to her stomach and saw just how far this big fat monkey dick was about to be inside of her, and how far it had already been inside of her little boy just a moment ago, as Gohan had clearly been fucking her son's ass balls deep just like Vegeta did. Gohan's tool came up past her bellybutton, and she suddenly realized that it was a little bigger even than Vegeta's.

Gohan withdraw his cock from her belly and then he took it in one hand, rubbing and gently slapping her clit and the opening of her pussy with his dick. He would put his blunt tip right up to her opening and then insert it just a tiny but in and sometimes swirl it around to stimulate each and every nerve of her pussy's opening, and then go back up and do the same to her clit, but he would not really penetrate her. He did this until she was writhing and whining with insistent, needful noises.

"You want it, don't you."

"Yessss! I want it..."

"Beg for it. Beg for me to fuck you."

"Please, Kami, fuck me Gohan! Fill me with as much cum as you can!"

"Good girl..."

Gohan stopped toying with her and thrust all the way in at once. Normally, if he fucked Videl in the ass then he'd have to wash his dick or put on a condom before fucking her pussy to avoid maybe giving her a UTI that would really put him in the doghouse, which is why he usually fucked her pussy first and then her ass. He was thankful he didn't have to worry about such things with his super saiyan boy bottoms. He could fuck the pristine ass of Bulma's preteen son and then fuck her pussy right afterwards without any problem at all.

Gohan pounded that pussy like the fate of the Universe depended on it, yet he was still careful not to give it to her any harder than he thought her fragile human body could take. Videl had taught him well how much fucking a human woman could take without insults or injuries as a result, and how she liked it, and he used everything he learned from her on Bulma.

Bulma, still on the heels of her last seismic orgasm from Trunks, was pushed right back into an even more powerful one and she started squirting again around Gohan's cock as he deep dicked her. He was so big, so thick inside of her. He made her feel so full, and she was raised to new sexual heights by his Creation Energy-imbued pre-cum.

Bulma distantly felt her legs being raised to Gohan's broad, buff shoulders, then his cock reached even deeper inside of her as he bent her in half and rearranged her insides.

She squealed like a pig as she came, squirting all over him.

Bulma's spasming pussy demanded that Gohan let it milk his load, and it did so as insistently as her slutty son's ass had, so he again let himself go during his partner's orgasm as he slammed into her.

Bulma's face went slack and her expression blank, almost catatonic as she was filled with the cum of Creation. It was all more than her body and mind could process at once that very first time, and the sheer sexual strength of it almost made her Gohan's forever.

But not quite.

The next thing Bulma knew, she was on her knees in front of Gohan, who was slapping his cock across her face, trying to get her attention.

"I said suck my cock, you tsundere bitch."

Bulma snapped out of her daze, absently reaching up and grasping the perfect, magnificent cock presented to her— the source of that amazing energy, that incredible power! She was eager to know how it actually tasted in her mouth, and for some reason it made her pussy even wetter to realize that Gohan, Goku's brat, had just had the gall to verbally degraded her even as he demanded that he suck his cock right after he fucked her son.

Normally, Bulma might have gone off on him for saying something like that to her. He could at least not be a jerk about it. since she would have happily sucked his hybrid cock to experience the addictive rush of his hybrid cum, if nothing else. Not even Vegeta spoke to her that way. No one in this entire world ever _really_ dared to, in fact.

Except for Gohan, just now, and for some reason it made her horny.

She knew she could be a bitch, and even prided herself on it, but no man who desired her had ever dared call her that to her face, only petty, jealous attention-seekers did, and usually just for cheap publicity. But among people who actually mattered, things like that were said behind Bulma back, not to her face.

Gohan was right. Bulma was a strong bitch, always had been, and she was proud of it. And now she was about to show this brat the benefit of her being his willing bitch as long as he gave her as much of that delicious hybrid cum-drug as he could.

Bulma saw a pearl of pre-cum that was about to fall from Gohan's beautiful cockhead and her tongue darted out to catch the nectar before it fell. She sucked his silky soft and orally-fixating cockhead hard, succeeding in getting Gohan's entire cock even harder than it was before. She deepthroated him and used all of her considerable skills to coax out her prize. Ten minutes into her masterful—neigh, bordering on Godlike—blowjob, he grabbed her hair and held her down on his cock for a few seconds, and once he shot the first jet down her throat and directly into her stomach, his grip slackened with his extreme satisfaction and she pulled her head back back to the point that she could get as much of the cum as possible into her mouth to savor and catalogue the taste like a true cum connoisseur.

If Trunks and Goten's offerings were like drinking Ambrosia, then Gohan's vintage was like drinking the finest wine made from the fruit of the Tree of Life itself. It was sweet, slightly savory, and tasted just so . . . perfect, so delicious and composed of such complete nourishment that she lost all hunger for anything else. They were both truly excellent, heavenly experiences, but in this moment she would choose Gohan's seed if she could only live on one thing for the rest of her life.

She'd have to keep this a secret from Whis. Some things were just too good to share.

After having cum so strongly four times in such a short time, Bulma thought that being half-human Gohan might at least want a five minute break, but in a mere moment she found herself pushed over the side of the bed and she felt spit fall onto her asshole before she felt Gohan's still-hard cock pressing against it.

"Ohhhh, uhhh," Bulma groaned and squeezed her eyes shut and tried to relax as much as possible as his thick dick popped into her ass. He kept plowing forward until she felt him pressing into her female prostate from this angle, and she knew she was about to have a good time. Then he started fucking her ass like he thought she was some type of anal porn star.

 _ *****_ _Slap, SLAP,_ _ **SLAP SLAP SLAP,**_ **SLAP!** _ *****_

"Oh shit! Oh, shit, yes! YES, YES, YES! FUCK MY ASS! OHHHH YEAH, FUCK THAT ASSSSS!"

Bulma huffed and puffed as her ass was worked like it hadn't been since the first time Vegeta had fucked it and then she'd gotten mad at him for being too rough. In truth, he hadn't _really_ been too rough that time. Drunk Football players in college had fucked her ass harder than he had, but Vegeta was, in fact, a crazy strong alien killer and that was the beginning of their relationship, so she hadn't wanted him to get carried away with her. Easier to fix not going far enough with your own hand rather than going too far and getting broken by a Megalomaniacal Monkey Man whom you had only just starting getting close to.

Bulma forgot how much she really, really enjoyed having her ass fucked like this—except every time she watched anal porn and saw how much both men and women loved it, and how many "anal only" women's groups there were that she was a little tempted to join for a few months after giving birth to Trunks.

It was probably time to show Vegeta just what her fine ass was really capable of these days.

Bulma opened her eyes and saw Trunks and Goten staring at her while her horny ass got fucked silly by Gohan. Their mouths hung open and their hard dicks throbbed with their heartbeats as they watched.

Seeing this as her chance to fulfill her goal in bringing all of the hybrid boys together like this, Bulma told Gohan that she wanted to try something special and then she instructed Goten to lay face up on the bed. She pulled herself off of Gohan's cock and then got fully onto the bed and straddled SS3 Goten, guiding his five inch cock into her pussy as she looked over her shoulder and invited Gohan's big fat monkey dick back into her ass.

She had her son stand in front of her as she sucked his cock to show him how thankful she was for the pleasure he brought her earlier while the Son brothers double-teamed her and Trunks watched his Mommy get fucked by both his best friend and the person he had a crush on.

Bulma lost track of how many times they came inside of her mouth, her pussy and her ass. The boys swapped which of her holes they were fucking for hours until they all passed out...

* * *

Bulma awoke before any of the boys as they slept off their hybrid sexual exhaustion, and as she lay there she mused that as good as it had been, it still wasn't enough for her. She felt many times more powerful than she was when she had woken up this morning before this hybrid orgy, but she still wanted even more. She needed more power, and she knew only one way to reach the heights that she could only glimpse through fucking these boys.

"Computer," she said. "Initiate Plan D."

"What's Plan D?" Gohan groggily asked from her side as he stirred.

"Oh, nothing. Just a personal project I'm working on. It's kind of a surprise, so that's all I'll say about it right now, and I hope I can trust you to keep it to yourself."

"Sure thing. But, you know, you really worried me before with that stunt. I mean, I'm happy you called me over here—especially for this—but making it seem like communications were down so I would think it was an emergency and rush over isn't something I would ever expect from you, and I hope that _you_ never pull any fucked up shit like that ever again."

Bulma just laughed. "Our comms didn't go down to fool you, silly. We're replacing the fiberoptic cables with quantum lines. Once they're fully installed, I'll be able to give you all communicators so we can instantly contact eachother no matter where we are in the Universe. Whis may have _eventually_ given me a way to contact him in case of an emergency, but a wife should be able to call her husband directly when she needs to without some middle-man!"

"Sorry I misjudged the situation, then. I guess I can be kind of a worrier."

"As expected. You're one of the best warriors alive," She said, rolling onto her side and gazing at him with a warm smile in a moment that he would always remember, her gorgeous naked body completely and unashamedly exposed to him, one hand propping up her head as her full post-coitus attention fell on him, turning his poorly grammared admission of weakness into praise. Whether it was one of those little miscommunications that we all experience sometimes, or whether she was purposefully turning his statement of weakness into a compliment of strength, he loved her for it.

In that moment, Gohan seriously considered using the Dragon Balls to wish that he could go back in time and make Bulma his first wife. He would still marry Videl later as his second wife, but Bulma was the Queen of his heart and deserved exaltation in all things. He never would have called her a tsundere bitch if he didn't think she had faked an emergency that had really worried the hell out of him just in order to get him here as fast as possible. He admitted to himself that he had taken his anger about that out on her body as he fucked her, but she certainly hadn't complained, and she seemed happy right now, so he didn't want to risk spoiling the moment by bringing it up.

Instead, he said "You know, I alway..." but he was cut off as he suddenly bolted upright in her bed.

"What's wrong," she asked, sitting up with him in concern.

"Vegeta!" Gohan shouted, vaulting from the bed and scrambling to gather his clothes.

"He can't find me here. He can't know!"

Bulma understood at once. She had considered that Vegeta might fly into a murderous rage if he found out that Gohan had trespassed against him like this without permission, but hybrid cum and the extreme rush of pleasure and power she gained from it was just too tempting, and Goku wouldn't let anything happen to Gohan if Vegeta found out . . . right?

Besides, Vegeta and Goku were usually gone for 5 consecutive days each month, so they shouldn't be back for at least another two.

"You're sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure. It's him, and he's headed this way fast. There's no way I can get away without him sensing me. I need a cover story!"

"Don't worry, all you have to do is take Goten and go home. You came here because it was time to pick him up, that's all."

Gohan sighed with relief, then he leaned in without thinking and kissed her the way he had always dreamed of doing ever since he was a little boy. Her lips were even more delicious than he had imagined, and it was a struggle to pull himself away from experiencing more of them just so he could flee from her husband like some coward.

If he didn't love Vegeta so much too, then he would have challenged him for Bulma. But if Vegeta found out what how he had just truly cucked him by fucking both his wife and preteen son without permission, then physical pain would be the least of his worries. Vegeta would hate him forever, and would also most likely kill him—both things that he would certainly rather avoid.

Gohan finished dressing in a mad scramble, gathered a dozing Goten into his arms, and not knowing where the boy's clothes were, carried the sexy, naked kid up into the sky with cum still sloshing around inside of his ass, just like Zeus and Ganymede.

Bulma watched Gohan go via a monitor on her bed before she carried Trunks into the bathroom with her to get cleaned up, already missing the Gohan's incredibly potent sexual aura and prowess, which had completely taken her by surprise.

Who knew the little brat had it in him?

* * *

Sorry I wasn't able to post last week, been busy with work. I'll try to keep posting a chapter every Friday, but if I'm not able to then don't worry. This story is fully plotted out and will be finished.


	6. The Widening

Bulma's sensors notified her as soon as Vegeta walked through the front door of their home. She had his holographic image projected in miniature before her as she dried her hair in the nude, and she saw that he looked absolutely filthy and exhausted. He was also acting as though he hadn't eaten anything at all since leaving. She watched him head straight to the kitchen and start banging and clanging around, gathering sufficient fare here and there. Bulma knew how much of a gifted cook that Vegeta actually was, and so it came as little surprise as she watched him completely ignore and even destroy several already prepared gourmet meals in the fridge that were made by Bulma's world-class chefs.

Vegeta's Father taught him from a very young age to always make his own food, or else to watch those who do for treachery against the Royal House. As a result, he very rarely ate anything that he either didn't make himself, that he carefully watched prepared, or that was made for mass consumption and not specifically for him or his family without his personal quality control-which came in the form of intimidating the cooks with his presense and the knowledge that he would kill everyone responsible for making his food long before he succumbed to any poison. Thanks to Vegeta and Jaco, Bulma was well aware that some toxins in the galaxy couldn't be taken lightly even by a Super Saiyan God-King.

Bulma was drying her hair by the time Vegeta entered their bedroom after fifteen straight minutes of stuffing his face like he was performing a special carnival skill in front an audience to earn a living. The scent he brought with him immediately hit her like a sledgehammer. He hadn't smelled like this since Goku and Vegeta had spent three days in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber together to train for Lord Beerus' tournament against Champa and Universe 6.

Of course, those three days had seemed much longer to them while inside, and from the look and smell of them when they had emerged, they had obviously been fucking the whole time that they weren't fighting.

Vegeta didn't say anything to her, just shuffled by and into the bathroom. She could see a large, wet cumstain that spread long and wide over the pants of his training suit as he passed, and it made her flush with arousal as she imagined Goku pounding her husband's proud, royal ass with that big fat monkey dick of his.

Vegeta emerged from the bathroom a few minutes after the shower turned off and went directly to their bed, falling naked into it and then rolling onto his back. His pendulous, half-hard cock swayed with his movements like the world's most tempting fishing lure, and Bulma was inexorably drawn to it, as usual.

From Vegeta's position on the bed-his feet flat on the bed, his knees bent as he lay there on his back-the cheeks of his completely bald, muscular ass parted slightly and Bulma saw one of Capsule Corps.' polished diamond buttplugs lodged inside of his asshole. She knew he always kept one hidden away when training with Goku to keep his cum from leaking out if defeated and fucked, so it could be fully absorbed by his body and make him more powerful, since Goku's massive cock had a habit of making Vegeta gape for hours and hours-sometimes days if he was enthusiastic enough, which reminded Vegeta of how his Daddy used to gape his petite ass the same way when he was younger, and made him yearn for more.

Hoping that Vegeta's completely clean Super Saiyan Godhole hadn't completely absorbed Goku's cum, which she missed so much, Bulma pushed Vegeta's legs back, and he knew what she wanted, so he shifted his position so that his legs were fully bent on either side of his chest and his asshole parted, fully exposing his kingly cunt, the rim of which was more swollen and abused than she had ever seen it look before.

Bulma slowly removed the polished diamond plug, and Vegeta surprised her by wincing like a virgin. She had never seen his ass be this sensitive before, and sure enough when she examined his gaping hole, she clinically determined that Vegeta had been royally fucked like never before in his life-and not by any human or saiyan. It looked like his ass had been worked over for hours by some massive, barbed penis that left even his Godly-strong flesh red, raw, bruised, and swollen.

Vegeta actually whimpered as the cool air of their bedroom soothed his abused and fully exposed Kingpussy.

"Whoa, what the hell happened to your ass, sweetie?"

"Lord Beerus did," he responded tiredly, throat raspy as though it had also been roughly used. "Lord Beerus fought us both at once for over an hour, then he knocked Goku out and used me like his personal sex toy, challenging me to fight back the whole time. It was humiliating.

"Why, because you couldn't fight back, or because you didn't want to?"

Vegeta looked away without answering. "He was still destroying my ass with his weird cock when Goku woke up, got horny watching us, and started fucking my throat. They'd probably still be at it if Whis hadn't interrupted to take us back here because Lord Beerus apparently had a very important and private meeting to host."

Bulma looked into her husband's gaping asshole and was fascinated to discover somewhat purple cum. There was so much that it threatened to ooze from his gaping hole, but she leaned her face in and dipped her tongue inside, lapping it up. The purplish cum tasted more salty than any she had ever sampled before, and it amused her that it had a slightly fishy taste-almost like caviar.

Vegeta moaned as his wife began massaging his gaping, twitching hole with her wet, velvety tongue. She lathed the sensitive and inflamed flesh of his outer rim, then ticked and caressed his inner walls as she speared her tongue in and out, wiggling it all about.

"Uhhhhooohhhhyesss," Vegeta groaned, trying not to writhe from the sweet relief and overwhelming pleasure radiating from his untransformed and oversensitive Super Saiyan God fuckhole.

"Daddy!"

Bulma briefly pulled her head away from her royal banquet, looking behind her to see Trunks in the still open doorway of their room, naked and very excited to find his Father home early. He whooped in excitement and bounded over to the bed, scrambling up and over to get himself in a 69 position.

With his boybits dangling in Vegeta's face, Chibi Trunks popped his Daddy's dick into his eager mouth and began expertly working for his most favorite food. He hummed in appreciation and went deep down on his Daddy's dick as Vegeta began performing the Penile Oral Development technique on his son, using strong suction to fully coax all the size and hardness into his son as possible without damaging him. He had tried to teach Bulma this ancient saiyan ritual, but her weak human female mouth wasn't able to generate the kind of suction that saiyan male bodies benefited most from with this technique.

Vegeta wet his index and middle finger with his saliva and then slid it into his little prince's pliable fuckhole, finding and massaging his pleasure nexus to maximize the size of his son's penis, to exercise and strengthen his prostate, and to reward him for pleasing his Daddy so much.

The sound of her son's mouth schlicking and suctioning over her husband's big fat monkey dick as he went all the way up and all the way down over it over and over again dominated her ears, and her little boy's lavender hair tickled her forehead whenever he bottomed out onto his Daddy's dick, sometimes making her girlishly giggle as she rimmed Vegeta's abused asshole, vibrating it and causing him to in turn give Trunks a hummer as he moaned, who moaned his his Daddy's cock in his throat, and that chain reaction went on and on for the better part of an hour until Trunks suddenly started swallowing Vegeta's main and massive spurting load, the very taste of which caused Trunks to cum for the fifth time since his Daddy began sucking him, and Bulma came even harder from observing her gorgeous son's sexual prowess than from rubbing her own clit.

Spent for now, Trunks climbed off of Vegeta after getting plugged again and adorably snuggled into his Daddy's side, dozing in post-sexual bliss with his head resting on Vegeta's broad, powerful chest. Bulma did similarly Vegeta's other side, her head resting in the crook of his arm, which encircled her and began pleasantly stroking her back. For a few minutes, they just rested in silence, simply enjoying the pleasure of being together as a healthy family should.

But Bulma couldn't contain her building excitement.

"Boys, I have news..."

Both of them made noises that could have meant anything, but she decided to interpret them as enthusiastic inquisition rather than sleepy irritation.

"We'll be welcoming a new member of the family soon," she said.

Vegeta shot straight up in bed, knocking Trunks off of his chest. "Owww," Trunks whined, though of course it hadn't physically hurt him at all.

"Wait, what?" Trunks said, processing the new information. "I'm gonna be a big brother?"

"That's right, honey. It may even be more than one child, for all we know at this point."

Vegeta's eyes and tense muscles bulged as thoughts raced through his mind, then he threw his head back and laughed strongly and proudly.

"Freiza thought to exterminate us, but my people _will_ rise again!"

Bulma didn't have the heart to correct him with the little fact that without any saiyan women in this whole universe, Freiza had indeed succeeding in exterminating all pure saiyans, unless science or magic was used to make another saiyan woman.

Or to become one. This thought caused her to wonder yet again how Plan D was proceeding, but she willfully pushed that intense fixation aside.

"Your people will never die out, Vegeta. We'll bring them back from the brink stronger and better than ever, and you will forever be the greatest King of All Saiyans to ever live."

Vegeta turned to Bulma and grinned at her in almost manic exultation. Then he caused her to yelp by snathcing her up and placing her on the bed in the same position he had been in earlier, flat on her back with her legs pulled back to her chest to fully expose her most private parts.

Vegeta swooped down and began assaulting her clit with his tongue as his index and middle fingers reached inside of her pussy and began masterfully manipulating her G-spot as though he had been tutored to do so by the very best in their entire galaxy. He bestowed butterfly kisses, feather-light swipes, overwhelming circular assaults, flickering attacks, stabbing strikes, pulsing tongue, humming blanket, and much more. She lost count of how many different techniques he performed on her after she came for the third time and then fully relaxed her body and mind into the overwhelming ecstasy, feeling utterly elevated by it in every way.

"Son, come over here. It's time for you to learn proper Husbandry."

Trunks crawled over from where he was watching them with wide eyes until he was sitting right next to his Daddy.

"Son, when you know your woman is going to have a baby, it's your duty as a husband to help her prepare for the birth. That means performing the Widening. Those that don't prepare their wives in this way when they're expecting to give birth have terribly painful and sometimes even fatal dilveries because their husbands didn't actually perform any proper husbandry other than planting the seed."

Trunks watched in fascination as his Daddy inserted one finger after another into his Mommy's hairless vagina hole.

"The idea of the technique is to start slow, and work your mate up to the point that she can give birth with much more pleasure than pain, so she will want to bear you even more children and will be able to do so with more pleasure and less pain each time."

Vegeta looked into Bulma's eyes. "Explain to him what happens as a result of stupid human males not performing proper Husbandry on their women."

Bulma focusing on Trunks, and smiled, thankful that her son was learning this in time to spare his wife the pain that most woman on Earth experienced due to ignorance and unintelligent, antibiological taboos that lead to serious physical and mental difficulties over time.

"Sweetie, when you know that your wife is about to give birth, you need to gently widen her vaginal passage over time to prepare for the baby-or even babies-that are coming, otherwise it will be utter agony for the woman and may even kill her. Most husbands who don't properly prepare their wives are condemning them to being sliced up and injected with unnecessary drugs that are bad for both the mother and child, primarily because their husbands didn't perform proper Husbandry by performing the Widening."

Vegeta gradually began feeding Bulma's extremely wet and aroused vaginal entrance his entire fist, and Trunks watched in fascination as his Mommy's well-trained hole fully engulfed it, and then he began slowly working it in and out.

"Suggooooiiii," Trunks breathed.

Vegeta grinned at his son. "The Widening loosens the vagina enough for healthy birth, and women give birth the best in warm water, which is easiest on both the mother and the child. Most people on this world do none of these things, instead they slice up the woman and inject her with chemicals, and then unnaturally snatch the baby out. Primitive barbarians."

Bulma interjected, "That's not to say that there isn't pain at all for women who benefit from proper Husbandry, son, but the pleasure of the experience for those who are properly prepared far outweighs any pain, and based on accounts from the increasing number of human women who follow this practice, the pleasure really does increase every time they give birth, while the pain is less each time, and I can tell you from personal experience that there is no greater pleasure for a woman than a Delivery Orgasm. There's nothing in the world that I look forward to more than cumming while giving birth, thanks to your Father's Husbandry and also to warm water birthing."

Vegeta said, "Now son, some men-even certain inferior saiyan tribes-refused to perform the Widening because it does have the unfortunate side effect of reducing a man's sexual pleasure when he has vaginal sex with his wife. That is, until the Widening period ends and the woman's vagina tightens back up with time and vaginal exercises. A woman's vagina getting loose is a completely selfish and unacceptable reason to avoid performing the Widening, due to the pain and risk that foregoing it causes your mate and the child, or children, during birth.

Men enjoy anal sex with women even more than vaginal sex for more than one reason, and so do women who have a man that knows what he's doing. So always perform the Widening and have your wife give birth in warm water when you can, son. You can primarily fuck her ass during the pregnancy."

"Yes Daddy," Trunks said, still fixated on the incredible site of his Daddy working his entire fist into and out of his Mommy's hairless pussy as she writhed and moaned.

"Woman can also have even more powerful vaginal orgasms while being fisted than while being fucked normally in the pussy if you know what you're doing, son."

Vegeta proceeded to demonstrate exactly what he meant, and soon Bulma was squirting copious amounts all over the place, covering both her husband and son in her watery cum.

She couldn't wait to give birth this time...


	7. Anointed

The God of Destruction thrashed in his sleep as he experienced the same prophetic nightmare yet again. Lord Zen-Oh was about to erase all of Universe 7 in a temper tantrum, and Beerus was always unable to stop it. Every time he was sucked into this premonition, he tried something different to alter the outcome, but the end result was always the same.

This time, Beerus had tried to confront Lord Zen-Oh privately in his Palace to try to prevent the End of All Things, where he found the omnipotent little being wailing in despair, weeping blood from glowing red eyes.

The Godchild was completely unable to be reasoned with. Sensing that the time of Universal Destruction was nigh, Beerus had no other choice but to attempt to strike Lord Zen-Oh down while he was incapacitated by his grief and still seemed oblivious to all else.

Unfortunately, the Grand Priest appeared as he drew near, forcing Beerus to fight the most difficult battle of his life in order to try to get past him to destroy Zen-Oh.

This time, Beerus and Universe 7 were erased moments after he was brutally beaten and immobilized by the Grand Priest, who was far more powerful than Beerus had ever imagined that he would be. The difference in their power was so great that Beerus' last thought before his death came this time was to wonder if Zen-Oh and the Grand Priest were somehow linked, similarly to how Gods of Creation and Gods of Destruction are.

Either way, it seemed that if Universe 7 was to be saved from its impending doom, then the Grand Priest would have to be dealt with first.

Beerus rose back to consciousness from his prophetic nightmare, keeping his eyes closed as he meditated over what else other than violence he could possibly try that he hadn't already. If Universe 7 was erased, then Beerus would be too because he was so fundamentally linked to it. It was also possible that escaping to another Universe wasn't a real option for anyone else either, because Beerus didn't know if Zen-Oh's temper tantrum was going to result in the destruction of all of the other Universes as well.

Beerus wanted nothing more than for this to be merely a recurring nightmare, but he had already confirmed its voracity with his Oracle Fish, along with other gifted Seers throughout Universe 7 whom he could trust to be truthful and discreet. They all either generally sensed or outright knew to varying degrees the same thing; time was running out for Universe 7, but no one knew why Lord Zen-Oh was going to destroy them all. Unfortunately, no one really understood why Zen-Oh did anything, except for maybe the Grand Priest—and he wasn't exactly forthcoming about his master.

It was also a sad fact that he couldn't trust anyone in the other Universes enough to inquire if their Seers were experiencing the same thing as Universe 7's were. He had toyed with the idea of trying to unite all of the Gods of Destruction, Creation, and maybe even the Angels against Zen-Oh and the Grand Priest, but he was certain that few of the Angels would turn against their Father, and the Gods of the other Universes were even more likely to betray him than to help—even though Zen-Oh the Tyrannical Godchild posed just as much of a threat to them as to his Universe.

He figured that going without their help was no great loss anyway, since numbers and power didn't even matter to Zen-Oh, a being that can wipe away entire Universes in an instant. A stealthy and surgical strike was what was needed instead, but the Grand Priest's mind-boggling competence as a bodyguard seemed to make that impossible. After what felt like an eternity in his Mind Palace trying to figure out any other solution than his Last Resort, Beerus huffed in frustration, deciding that he could use a break from his months of obsessing over this.

Still lying motionless with his eyes closed, he smelled, heard, and otherwise sensed Vegeta moving around his bedroom, although the saiyan King tried to be as quiet as possible as he bustled about, cleaning like the trained monkey maid that he was reduced to every time that he donned that girly apron within Beerus' home to do his assigned chores.

He admitted that Vegeta was much better at this stealth exercise than he had been in the beginning. Even Beerus had to strain to sense his hidden ki, and he was as quiet as could be while moving about, but his scent gave him away—even though the clever monkey had obviously washed his body before beginning this training exercise, which he always took as seriously as any other.

Beerus had taught his saiyan students how they could mask their own scents and protect from certain attacks by enveloping themselves in Ki Armor, but doing so would also make it extremely easy to sense their energy. All things considered, Vegeta had chosen the correct strategy to stealthily clean his room, as it was less likely for Beerus to be pulled from his sleep by a familiar scent than from essentially having a glaring beacon shine directly onto him as he slept, which would have guaranteed punishment for Vegeta, and was something that Goku had already idiotically tried yesterday when it was his turn.

Beerus mused over how, in most ways, Vegeta was an ideal apprentice for a God of Destruction. He was pragmatic, strong, intelligent, and sufficiently intimidating to lesser beings. As a royal saiyan god, he understood the responsibility of true power and rulership, and Beerus had always seen him comport himself with respect and honor towards both superiors and inferiors.

In that moment, he made up his mind to make it official. If Beerus did indeed end up dying while trying to stop Zen-Oh from erasing this Universe, then Vegeta would be its next God of Destruction. He would perform the Sealing Ritual and inform Whis immediately.

Beerus felt a fresh pillow being carefully placed beside the one he was now using. Vegeta would probably wait for him to roll over onto the new one before taking the old one away to replace its pillowcase, but Beerus didn't make him wait. Instead, he suddenly growled low and menacingly in his throat, and then his hand shot out with all the speed and grace of his godly feline reflexes as he snatched Vegeta's still outstretched arm.

Vegeta yelped in surprise as he was thrown down onto Beerus' bed as easily as a child, and in a hot flash of light all his clothes were incinerated. The next thing he knew, Lord Beerus was grabbing him by his hair and slapping a huge, purple cock against his big forehead, his rosy cheeks, and his pouty lips. Lord Beerus tugged painfully on his hair, and as soon as Vegeta's mouth opened in pain and surprise Lord Beerus shoved his throbbing, veiny cock inside and then rammed it right down his throat.

Vegeta had seen and sucked some weird alien cocks in his time, especially after his Father was murdered and Frieza claimed him, but Lord Beerus' was probably the wierdest. There were these slight barbs on his big purple cock that tugged at and pleasurably stimulated even the flesh of his throat as it was fucked. The barbs not only helped Beerus keep his hard cock lodged inside of whatever he stuck it into, but it also made the recipient want it to stay there as the godly sex barbs stimulated them exactly as they were meant to, each excreting imperceptible amounts of a potent aphrodisiac.

By flexing his penis as though he were cutting off a steam of pee, Beerus could extend his barbs to the point that they were painful to most creatures, making it all that much harder to escape the destruction of whatever hole he was fucking, but Beerus kept himself more relaxed, his barbs extended only just enough to drug Vegeta with his aphrodisiac and make him enjoy every moment of being facefucked more than the last.

It was clear that Vegeta was no stranger to deepthroating a big alien cock, and after his initial shock, he actually went to work on Beerus with gusto, already feeling more high from the aphrodisiac and the intoxicating Godly pre-cum than from any substance he had ever experienced in his life. Finding it more difficult to go up and down on the slightly barbed cock, Vegeta instead took it all the way down to the root and then he moved his head in small motions back and forth while his tongue snaked out to lick Beerus' pendulous balls, tightening his throat and swallowing repeatedly the whole time.

Beerus enjoyed this amazing sensation for several minutes before he rewarded Vegeta's efforts by spraying his first, purplish load directly into the thirsty monkey's stomach, along with a small portion of his Spirit of Destruction, which he imbued into his seed for it to take root and grow there in his sultry apprentice's Sea of Ki.

Beerus fully relaxed his barbs, causing them to completely retract and his cock to go smooth, then he pulled himself out of Vegeta's sore mouth and throat with a *pop*. Without pause, he flipped his apprentice over and spread his buff asscheeks to expose a hairless hole that was plugged by a polished diamond jewel. Beerus pulled it out to discover a load of cum—presumably Goku's—already sloshing around inside. Beerus used this as his personal lube, placing the blunt tip of his very thick, nine inch kitty cock at the winking monkey hole and then slowly feeding it inside.

Vegeta groaned and whimpered as his hole stretched around the unfamiliar girth and the barbs that slightly raised again to tantalizingly tickle his insides as his ass was stuffed. Beerus wondered if it was his dick's aphrodisiac or Vegeta's own need as a lifelong power bottom that caused the bara monkeyman to push his own ass back against the invading cock rather than trying to escape it the way that most mortals tried to at first.

Beerus soon came to the conclusion that Vegeta's asshole was without doubt the most exquisite one that he had ever fucked. Due to his strength and durability as a saiyan god, Vegeta's fuckhole was tighter and hotter than any that Beerus had ever plumbed before in all of his millions of years. He was sure that this vice-like anal grip and scorching heat would be enough to excruciatingly crush and burn the members of most mortals, but it was absolutely perfect for Beerus, and judging by the copious amount of cumlube that helped him piston in and out of Vegeta's bouncing ass, his playful Arch-Rival Goku apparently felt the same way.

Beerus went slowly at first while his barbs were only slightly extended and drugging Vegeta's most susceptible parts with his aphrodisiac. If the bowels really are the enteric mind, then Beerus was literally mindfucking Vegeta, whose eyes rolled back into his head until only the whites showed, his mouth hanging open in overwhelmed awe from the extremely powerful load of Godcum in his stomach, and from the big cock that was drug-fucking his ass.

You would think that Vegeta had passed out if you couldn't see him insistently bouncing his own ass back onto the God of Destruction's huge barbed cock, which made him feel more full, more relaxed, more elevated, more pleasured, and more dominated than he had ever felt before. Altogether, it was more than enough enough to trigger him to go into a sex-drugged Saiyan Heat, and suddenly he transformed into a Super Saiyan God whose hair was a light purple, which Beerus had never seen on him before. Vegeta's power level shot several times higher than his normal maximum was in Blue form, but Beerus noted that it was still far below his own true max.

Vegeta's need to be filled with even more power far exceeded any craving that he had ever felt before. He started moaning like an endlessly orgasming nymphomaniac as this Cat God completely dominated his body, pushing him to heights power that he could not even conceive of before this fuck.

With his barbs fully relaxed and Vegeta's fuckhole so lubed and warmed up, Beerus started long-dicking the Super Saiyan Sex God beneath him—slowly at first, and then picking up speed until it sounded like a raging thunderstorm as his Godly skin deafeningly slapped over and over again against the cheeks of Vegeta's adamantium ass.

His saiyan apprentice actually began to grunt and hoot like a monkey while the Cat God fucked him silly far beyond the point that anyone else ever had before.

After a long while of rearranging Vegeta's insides, Lord Beerus finally slowed to a stop, and then he slowly withdrew his cock. As soon as it was free, he violently shoved it right back inside. Once he was fully balls-deep, Beerus extended his barbs to the point that Vegeta couldn't escape, and then he powerfully starting shooting jet after jet of purplish cum inside of his apprentice's hungry fuckhole, infusing another portion of his Spirit of Destruction.

Being filled with this much energy was such a shock to Vegeta's body that he immediately passed out, losing his transformation.

Lord Beerus remained within Vegeta's exquisite fuckhole as his member deflated, his head propped in his hands as he idly flexed his cock to squeeze out every last bit of cum into his apprentice's searing-hot bowels. He wondered as he lazed there if his Last Resort was really even worth the risk of trying when the chances of success were still so low. Maybe he should just spend the rest of the time they had left enjoying the pleasures of life instead, like this.

What real choice did he have other than that or his Last Resort? He needed to plant nine total portions of his Spirit of Destruction into Vegeta for him to become his successor, and then he would still only receive all of his powers if Beerus died, so he wouldn't be able to help him get past the Grand Priest and take down Zen-Oh. In fact, Beerus was quite sure by now that even if he, Goku, Vegeta, and even Golden Frieza all worked together perfectly at full power then they still couldn't take down the Grand Priest, let alone Zen-Oh. So what was a big, hairy, purple Pussy to do?

Beerus would never tell Vegeta that he was making him the next God of Destruction, in case for any reason the cunning monkey chose to speed up the process by killing the true Supreme Kai, whom-to very few people's knowledge-was actually the Old Kai. A lot of effort had gone into making people believe that the Young Kai was the Supreme Kai of Universe 7, and Beerus would volunteer the truth of such sensitive matters even more reluctantly than the truth of Monaka's actual weakness to Goku.

Beerus often wished that he could manage to seal the Old Kai away again and then hide him to protect his greatest vulnerability, but now the Old Kai was on his guard against tricks like that. He may not be as martially skilled as Beerus, but the Old Kai was far better when it came to magic, especially since fusing with that damned Witch, so he would just have to trust him to keep himself alive.

Beerus allowed Vegeta to recover for the remainder of that day and night from his slight oral and anal destruction, but then he spent the rest of his students' time there planting even more seed and portions of his Spirit of Destruction into Vegeta—sometimes as Goku filled the smaller monkeyman's unoccupied hole.

By the time he had to call their training trip to an early end to prepare his Last Resort, Lord Beerus had fully anointed Vegeta as his successor.


	8. Welcome to the Family

A migrating flock of birds in perfect formation scattered as the Capsule Corporation sphereship sped through the cloudless afternoon sky. Once the rude interloper had passed, they immediately reformed in a way that some called "spontaneous order", but which Bulma knew was actually their biological response to various electromagnetic stimuli.

Bulma's day had started off somewhat poorly. The low began when she checked in on her "Plan D" to find that it had yielded less than ideal results. She had designed, built, and deployed an entire fleet of seeker drones equipped with Dragon Radar to hunt down and bring her the Dragon Balls, but after weeks of searching they had only retrieved one.

Luckily, they had identified roughly where most of the others were, they just couldn't get to them—but one had been completely undetectable at all. What seemed like the harder of those problems actually turned out to be the easiest to solve.

She may not be able to detect the missing Dragon Ball itself, but she could still identify anyone who had recently been in contact with it thanks to the coating of quantum plasma that she had doused each of the Dragon Balls with, which made anyone who touched them light up like a beacon to sensor equipment known of and possessed only by her.

Bulma assigned all of her spherical seeker drones to track the signature of the quantum plasma, and Trunks' little girlfriend Mai was immediately identified as being in recent contact with them.

Months ago, Bulma had recognized Pilaf's budding genius and had taken him on as a protege, and finding that he, Mai, and the . . . dog thing were all homeless kids, she had given them a place to live and had seen to all of their needs as she nurtured Pilaf's intellect and Mai's cunning.

Bulma pulled up Mai's current location and walked there to one of her many gardens, finding Mai playing with a kitten that she had found somewhere and started taking care of. Bulma was proud that she was so kind and responsible, and she suddenly found it difficult to steel herself for a potential confrontation as Mai giggled, wiggling a thin string of hemp that the kitten lunged for and batted at.

"Hello Mai..."

The little girl turned to face her. "Mrs. Bulma! Good morning, what brings you here?"

"I know you've hidden one of the Dragon Balls, Mai. I need it back . . . _now_."

Mai's demeanor immediately changed to that of a guarded adult, and her childish reply of "Finders keepers" belied her calculating eyes.

Bulma huffed in frustration. "Okay, how about I buy it from you? What'll it cost?"

Mai was quiet for a moment as she sat there stroking her purring pussy. Finally, she mumbled something, but it was too quiet for Bulma to hear.

"What was that?"

"I said, if I give it to you then I get to fuck Trunks and Vegeta whenever I want. And you have to watch the first time."

Bulma was dumbfounded. She had expected to maybe lose a few million zeni, or be issued some childish request like pizza and ice-cream every day from now on . . . not for this little girl to demand that she be allowed cuck the most powerful, richest, most beautiful, and most intelligent woman in the whole world with both her husband AND son, and that she watch it happen on top of that.

Bulma was quiet for a few moments as her ears burned red and her thoughts raced. "Very bold of you, but even if Vegeta were willing, he's just too big for you. It's simple biology."

"I may look like this, but I've had my fair share of big cocks, and you'll never be able to recover the Dragon Ball we've hidden without me. Deal or no deal?"

Bulma was taken aback. She herself had gotten cock-hungry as a preteen and had been able to get nearly any man she wanted from a very young age, but Mai had never seemed like that type of girl before now. Though, looking into her eyes at this moment, Bulma had the impression that she wasn't bluffing. Years and years of experience as a cockpleaser seemed to smolder in her charcoal eyes as she awaited an answer.

Bulma wondered if maybe Mai had been using her body to put bread on the table for herself and her other orphan friends. Well, Bulma had already tested the kids for all known diseases before taking them in, so at least Mai was careful if that's what she had been doing, since she was still as healthy as could be.

Bulma considered every angle of the proposition. She didn't think she'd get jealous if Trunks fucked Mai, because she knew that Trunks and Mai ended up together in most future timelines, and she thought Mai a good match for her son. Bulma also knew that all of Vegeta's love and devotion belonged to Bulma alone, so letting him punish this audacious little succubus with his big fat monkey cock would likely be satisfying enough to compensate for the fact that Mai even had the gall to demand such a thing of her after all that Bulma had done for her and her friends. She should be getting this Dragon Ball for free, at the minimum!

"Deal," she finally replied.

Mai grinned and the kitten scrambled from her lap as she hurried to her feet. "Good, then let's get started right away."

* * *

Mai had harbored a thing for bad boys and tough guys for as long as she could remember. Guys who smacked her ass, pulled her hair, and mixed the perfect amount of pleasure with pain as they fucked her made her hornier than anything else. That's probably why anal was her absolute favorite, and always had been since she was a real little girl rather than just an adult stuck in one's body.

It was like she hit the jackpot when the opportunity came to fuck both her buff shota crush and his badass Daddy at the same time, while she made meddling Mommy watch. Making Bulma witness it was just an added kink, but the thought of finally getting to ride Vegeta's cock made Mai's pussy already start lubricating for what it knew was about to cum.

She could have refused Bulma's offer and helped Pilaf gather the rest of the wish orbs instead, but she knew that he would probably use them foolishly again like last time, and perhaps with even worse results. In addition to that, refusing Bulma risked being banished from her home, which meant no more living with Trunks and getting close to Vegeta.

Mai knew Trunks and Vegeta's normal routine, along with everyone ease's. That was part of her job as Emperor Pilaf's Prime Minister of Intelligence, so she knew that at this time of the morning Vegeta would be training Trunks. The only question was where.

Mai stopped herself from pulling up their location on her wristwatch as Bulma swished off back the way she had come from, white lab coat flapping in the wind as she told Mai to follow. Along the way, Bulma called Vegeta and told him to meet her in their bedroom with Trunks.

In what seemed like very little time to Mai's fantasizing mind, she found herself entering Bulma's palatial master bedroom for the very first time. Vegeta and Trunks were already there, sweaty and clothed in nothing other than skin-tight black training shorts. Mai felt her face and nethers flush with heat and excitement as she saw the formidable outline of Vegeta's still flaccid pole. Even Trunks' outline was much bigger than she had assumed that it would be, and she found herself just as aroused by the sight of the young Adonis as she was by his Olympian Father. She wanted to run her tongue all over the both of them, to lick their sweat and be fucked by each until it hurt so good, until all of her holes were filled to overflowing...

Mai waited in the sitting area of the master bedroom as Bulma walked toward the huge bed where Vegeta and Trunks stood, and she began speaking to them too quietly for Mai to hear. After two minutes of hushed conversation among them, little Trunks suddenly threw back his head and laughed heartily, then he grinned mischievously at her. Bulma returned to the sitting area and settled into one of her throne-like chairs as Vegeta leveled a look at Mai that made her go weak in the knees and even wetter in the panties.

"Come here, girl," Vegeta commanded, arms folded as he stared her down.

Mai's first step was unsteady, but she hastened to obey. He towered over her as she stood an arm's length away, her head almost the same height as his clothed cock, which was certainly swelling.

"Well? If you want it so badly, then take it..."

That was all the invitation she needed. She closed the remaining distance between them and reached out with tremulous hands to grasp the hem of Vegeta's shorts. As she pulled them down, his now fully hard cock sprang out and slapped her in the face hard enough for her to cry out in mild pain and surprise. She recovered quickly and took the hefty thing in both of her small hands near the base as she marveled at its girthy magnificence.

Mai had accrued a lot of sexual experience over the course of her unique life, but the source of this entrancing musk radiated such heat that she could feel it warming her whole body. What throbbed before her now was pure phallic perfection, and it put everything else that she had ever known to shame.

She might have fucked a few cocks that were bigger when she was still in an adult body, but the size discrepancy between them now would certainly make this the biggest cock that she had ever had inside of her body, and she was both apprehensive and anxious to have him stretch her out, turning her into a real woman again. She had saved her re-virginized pussy for Trunks, but standing here before a naked Vegeta, she knew that she wouldn't deny him anything he wanted from her.

Mai had a deep desire and need to serve a master, and at that moment Vegeta was the most regal creature that she had ever even imagined. She knew that he was the King of All Saiyans, and in his presence in this situation, she found herself abandoning all loyalty to Emperor Pilaf, secretly swearing fealty to King Vegeta instead. She leaned forward to seal her vow with a kiss upon the crown of his cock, like others would kiss a signet ring.

Mai knew that her future self ended up with Prince Trunks, and she was happy about that. But now she wanted to be permanent part of Vegeta's harem as well...

* * *

Bulma watched as Mai almost reverently kissed her husband's cockhead. She anticipated an interesting reaction once the little girl tasted his Saiyan precum, which began beading at the tip like the Godly nectar that it is. Sure enough, her diminutive tongue flicked out and swiped it up, and then Bulma watched as Mai's whole body began to shiver, and rivulets of little girl cum started running down her leg as she moaned. Bulma had cum the first time she tasted Saiyan cum as well. She didn't know of any human who didn't. But, Mai would get used to it after a few thousand times. Then she wouldn't cum immediately from it anymore . . . probably.

Right on queue, SS3 Trunks walked naked over to Mai and reminded her of his existence by slapping his almost six inch dick against her skin.

"Holy shit!" Mai gasped when she looked at him, surprised by his transformation and the size of that cock on such a young boy. What kind of monster cock was that even going to grow into if it was already so big now? The prospect momentarily daunted her.

Trunks stood right next to his Daddy and levitated high enough that their cocks were touching, and Mai snapped out of her daze, taking one in each hand before she started licking between them both and then briefly stopping as though comparing their tastes.

Bulma had instructed Trunks to power up to his maximum and get as many of his loads into Mai as fast as possible to strengthen her frail human body with his hybrid cum for what she had in store, and Trunks took those instructions to heart as he interrupted Mai's taste tests to grab her hair with one hand and then feed his young cock into her mouth with the other, which she struggled to accept.

"Ease her into it, sweety," Bulma reminded her impatient son.

Trunks suddenly remembered that most humans have those strange gag reflexes for some reason, so he slowed down and pulled his dick back out of her mouth until just his bulbous head remained.

"Suck," he ordered.

Even Bulma was surprised by the commanding authority in her son's voice. He often emulated his Father—as all growing boys do—but this was the first time that he had ever commanded anyone to do anything like this in such a way. The serious look on his cherubic face attempted to mirror his Father's, but was broken every time he shot silly smiles at his Mommy or Daddy as Mai obeyed him with some apparent degree of skill.

Even though Trunks was a hybrid, his young cock was still sensitive enough to only last a few minutes under Mai's ministrations before he filled her mouth with his first seed of the day, which she eagerly swallowed—triggering a more powerful full-body orgasm in her than she had ever experienced in her life. The hybrid cum wasn't quite as immediately tempting as the scent and taste of the full Saiyan cum, but the effect that the hybrid cum had on her body was unlike anything else, and she suddenly felt stronger than she ever had before, even as an adult. It was all downright addickting.

Trunks pulled his temporarily oversensitive cockhead out of her mouth and then Vegeta grabbed her hair, directing her face back to his own throbbing meat. He gave Mai back her head once she was focused on him and let her do as she would, probably worried that she was still too weak compared to him for him to do much else at this point. She would probably need to take several more loads from SS3 Trunks at full power before he decided that she was ready for him to really start his part of the family's plan.

Mai grabbed Vegeta's thighs and then she started sucking him all the way to the beginning of her gag reflex, trying to get him into her little throat like she used to be able to as an adult, but just couldn't quite manage at this point.

It felt good every time Vegeta's cock bumped against the tight entrance of Mai's throat, and it took an effort of will to keep himself from shoving himself all the way down. Instead, he let her slurp, suck, and gag on his cock at her own pace.

Then Trunks came around behind Mai, unbuttoning her blouse and then pulling down her skirt and panties, leaving her fully exposed to everyone in the room, which made her even hornier.

SS3 Trunks stood right behind Mai, grabbed her right hip with one hand, and then he started feeding his dick into her sopping wet and hairless preteen pussy with his other. He shoved forward like he was taught to pop a cherry, and Mai cried out as her hymen was suddenly broken for the second time in her life. Even though her body was now stronger than any normal human female, Mai still whimpered in surprise and initial discomfort as Trunks slid himself all the way inside of her to the base, widening her preteen fuckhole for the very first time, and yet also for the second time in her life.

Bulma saw the blood-tinged pink juices as Trunks started fucking Mai's pussy, and decided that the little girl had probably been bluffing after all about her penile prowess. Well . . . she couldn't deny that the girl had demonstrated some legitimate cocksucking skills, but she had definitely been a virgin before this. Maybe she had only been selling her mouth and/or ass on the streets? She would have more data to go on once she saw how well Mai took anal.

The little girl's entire body trembled again as Trunks apparently started filling her womb with his seed. She could see her son's cock spasm as it emptied itself deep inside of the other preteen, who went completely silent with her mouth stuck in an O-face as her pussy started really squirting for the first time in her young life, milking even more hybrid cum from Trunks into her and drenching Bulma's floor and part of her bed.

Once he was done with his second load, SS3 Trunks immediately pulled his cock out of her drenched pussy, spat on her asshole, and then he pushed his way into her back door.

" **Ughhh** ooohhhhhh _errr_ _ **uuuuughhh**_..." Mai moaned and grunted at the same time as her future husband claimed her now super-human ass for the first time.

Trunks started slow with Mai's ass, but by the time he was pounding into it, the little girl had all but forgotten about Vegeta's cock in her face as she braced herself against his body and moaned, mumbled, grunted, squealed, gasped, begged, and whimpered as Trunks retaught her all of the pleasures that anal provides.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh yes, thank you, right there. Thank you, oh yes, please, please, don't stop! Yes, _YES_ , **YES!** "

She occasionally stroked and sucked Vegeta's cock whenever she remembered that it was even there while Trunks mindfucked her enteric passage and deposited several loads of cum up her ass, making her the fourth most powerful human female in the entire Universe.

Sensing that it was about time for her to get started, Bulma rose from her seat and entered her walk-in closet.

* * *

Mai wiggled her ass back onto Trunks' spurting cock, already feeling so full, yet still craving more. She had a new itch in her behind to be filled with this hybrid cum that she didn't think would ever be fully satisfied, but she wanted Trunks to keep trying forever.

Her attention was drawn elsewhere when King Vegeta grabbed her sable hair again and this time he shoved his cock all the way down her throat, which distended around it without any damage thanks to her now super-human body.

Mai had enjoyed being throatfucked as an adult, to such a degree that she had trained her throat to accept all sorts of cocks, and even though she had lost all of that physical training when she became a child again, her now super-human body performed almost as well as before. So much so that she actually started fucking her own face onto King Vegeta's magnificent cock, bottoming out every time on his eight inches like she used to be able to with similarly sized shlongs, and suddenly she was being spitroasted by both Father and Son like never before. She actually wished that this were being filmed so that she could watch her amazing second first time whenever she wanted.

As Mai imagined what this must look like from Bulma's perspective, she started squirting again while Trunks continued fucking her ass at that certain special angle, and then she felt King Vegeta's cock slide out of her throat as her body went limp and her vision went dark from cumming harder than she ever had in her life.

When she regained consciousness a few minutes later, she was on the bed straddling Trunks, who hammered up into her sloppy pussy while her throat was still being filled with King Vegeta's cock. Only now she felt another cock almost the same size as King Vegeta's begin pressing against her itchy, needy butthole. Mai gurgled around the cock in her throat as she started getting DP'd for the first time since becoming young again.

* * *

Bulma emerged from her walk-in closet naked except for the strap-on dildo that she now wore. She had made a caste of Vegeta's cock years ago and made various dildos with it. This particular one was only a slightly smaller replica of Vegeta's actual cock, which she used to fuck Trunks in the ass when his Father was away for so long that Trunks started getting antsy and hyper for that kind of attention. This strap-on always helped settled him down after fucking him for a while, and it was really good exercise for her as well. But now she was going to punish Mai's ass with it.

It was seven thick inches, but to Mai it probably felt even larger as her preteen anus struggled to accommodate it.

Once they had all bottomed out inside of the little girl at the same time, they all went to work spit-roasting her as a family. Mai came three more powerful times before the sheer pleasure and occasional pain overwhelmed her to the point that she lost consciousness again and didn't wake up for several hours, during which time Trunks and Vegeta continued using her body like a cum dumpster until they were both fully satisfied.

Mai was just able to be roused enough to raspily tell Bulma how Pilaf had hidden the Dragon Balls in a pocket universe using a modified version of Capsule Corp's capsules before falling asleep again for three days, after which she awoke stronger and better than ever.

Retrieving the hidden Dragon Ball had been simple after that, but now came the harder part as Bulma flew her sphereship to Master Roshi's island, where two of the Dragon Balls were currently being hoarded by the Old Turtle Sage...


End file.
